Temporary Insanity
by anime fearie
Summary: Rating mostly for laguage warning only. Post-game story. Members of AVALANCHE are going missing and it's up to those remaining to find them. Finding help with only the most unlikely of allies the Turks, Tifa and Reno try to find their missing friends.
1. Prologue

Temporary Insanity ****

Temporary Insanity

Prologue

__

By Holly Reeve, Acelynd & Micky

The hot night air made him feel stuffy in his suit as he walked down the main streets of Mideel. He couldn't understand why he needed to wear it anyhow. Wasn't he supposed to wear something a little less eye-catching for this sort of job? When he'd asked his boss that same question, his boss had just told him that he had to look professional, important. However, it was hard to look important whilst staggering 'round in this obnoxious heat. At present, he didn't much care if he looked like a chocobo as long as he got to wear something a little cooler. The heat was bearably tolerable for this time of year, and he had broken out in an intense sweat as soon as he had gotten off the boat. Nobody knew what was to blame for causing the whether to change so drastically, but he'd heard enough rumours. He'd overheard a conversation between two people where he worked talking about the situation. He had learnt ages ago that the best and most profitable information could be heard through rumour and eves dropping and hadn't passed up the opportunity to catch the latest goss'. Pollution, or residual damage from mako use seemed to be the two top explanations. The reactors had been shut down for over a year now, why was it only making an impact now? His best guess was the pollution from the fossil fuels that the world had so readily switched back to. Mako had provided a large amount of energy. People had gotten used to it, overusing the power. The demand was still high, but now with another source. Made sense. 

None of it though, held great importance to him. Warm whether was the least of his problems. Right now he had to focus on the task at hand. Raan Dalton. Raan Dalton had been a naughty boy. He had left the company along with his weapons research, to go and work for a large establishment in Wutai. His bosses, understandably, hadn't been pleased with Mr Dalton's change of plans and had sent someone in to rectify the problem. They had played on, 'that if they couldn't have him, nobody else could either', kind of mentality. 

This was his last chance to make the hit before Raan left for Wutai. His new employers, stupid fools, had thought they could keep him hidden till then. Little did they know that at present, Raan now had only a little over five minutes to live. He was going to be assassinated very publicly in a bar in downtown Mideel. Publicly was the key. It might persuade other would-be deserters to give the idea a second thought.

He had been watching Mr Dalton for a couple of days now on the off chance that he wasn't alone. Wutai was paying a lot of money for this guy after all. He suspected that he might have a bodyguard to contend with. But he'd seen no sign of anything and so didn't have to worry about another body.

His gun hung heavily at his side as he climbed to bars' steps toward his target. He wiped the grime from the glass on one of the bars' windows onto his jacket sleeve. Ignoring the mess he'd made on his new jacket, peered into the bar. The place was far from full, but busy all the same. He spotted the target seated at a table up against the far wall. Several tables around him were vacant. The closest occupied table contained a couple, a half-empty bottle of wine on the table between them. The next closest was seated a rather bleary eyed man nursing a shot glass of amber liquid. He tried to wipe more grime off the window to get a better look, but the man remained a tad blurry through the pane. The obviously drunken man took his shot in one gulp, promptly passing out over the table before him.

Moving away from the window, he strolled confidently into the bar. Wasting no time, he headed over to his target.

"Mr Dalton?"

Dalton looked up at the man nervously.

"Who…who are you?"

He smirked. "The last thing you'll ever see." 

The cheesy line was lost on Raan as his face turned as white as his shirt.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement over by the drunk's table. Hastily trying to bring his gun out, he swung around in time to see the drunk spring out of his chair and move up behind him, balancing half on a chair, half on a table, his gun drawn. 

From the elevated position there was no way this new threat could miss his shot.

Without the grime of the window to obscure his vision, he now recognised the pretend drunk. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. He should have double-checked upon entering the bar proper. If he had he would have known. He had trained with this guy before receiving a better offer from another company. The irony of that fact alone was enough to make him groan. They had been friends once, but he doubted it would make much difference to the man now. His gun was half-drawn and so practically useless. Realisation hit him. He was going to die. He thought when this time came he might panic or run, but he didn't. And for that he was thankful. He looked into the other man's bright blue eyes.

"Hello Reno."

"Hello Henry."

As quick as he could he drew his gun out all the way. A loud bang echoed through the room.

"'Bye Henry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Author's notes:

_I know I know, it doesn't look like much at the mo', but keep in mind that this is merely the prologue and it really isn't meant to be much. I still think that you all should please read the first chapter before flaming me at least that way I'll really know I deserved it J And to all you FFVII fans who are not great Turk fans, never fear it isn't all Reno, in fact the next chapter will include a much loved avalanche character to lift your spiritsJ anyway I'll leave you all alone now thanx for reading._

[anime_fearie@excite.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	2. Chapter One-Help Wanted

Temporary Insanity ****

Temporary Insanity

Chapter one

__

By Anime Fearie, Holly Reeve & Acelynd

Help Wanted

__

So what if their leader was dead? So what if their employers had been annihilated? So what?

They were screwed.

That's what.

As far as Reno was concerned at the time, those two words just about summed it up for them.

Tseng had been killed by Sehpiroth, thought Elena still harboured suspicions about Cloud Strife. AVALANCHE had defeated Shinra Inc. with Diamond Weapon eradicating President Rufus Shinra. Things had seemed gloomy after the death of Tseng and completely screwed up when the remnants of Shinra had fallen. Still it wasn't as if they hadn't had a hand in it themselves. Not only had the Turks themselves assisted in the recovery of one Yuffie Kisaragi, but when the time came for them to stop AVALANCHE in the tunnels under Midgar, they themselves had let them pass. No fighting, nothing. Rufus was dead, and all that was left was Heidigar, Scarlet and Hojo. And Reno, personally, would've preferred to stick red-hot pokers up every one of his external orifices than to work for any one of them. Plus, they had helped rescue Elena. She was a pain in the ass, but she was one of them.

A year later, however, circumstances no longer seemed so dire. They were still Turks and business seemed better than ever for people with their particular talents. Reno had found himself in charge of their little business somehow. Not that he minded, he felt qualified for the job and nobody seemed to oppose the idea. Although Elena and he often disagreed about most things.

Midgar was gone. Most of the surviving population seemed to migrate toward Kalm or Junon. Kalm no longer seemed like a small coastal village, but instead into a major city. Especially now that it was a major shipping destination. Wutai also took on a modest amount of people as well as a very promising amount of regular tourists. Junon went from being an overpopulated harbour city, to a more overpopulated cesspool.

Elena had argued for Kalm to be their new basis for a business. However, Reno had grown up in Midgar and missed the rotting presence the city held and had instead opted for dank, smoky aroma of Junon. It was more likely for their trade to be required in such a place. It had turned out to be the right choice, though Elena would never have never admitted it.

At present Reno was the only one still in Junon. Of late business had been a little hectic and often required them to divide their efforts. Elena was off in Kalm whilst Rude was occupied in Wutai. Nobody was impressed with the idea and Elena complained that the three of them was not enough. Reno had dismissed it. Breaking up was a rare thing occurrence and never on any majorly dangerous jobs. As it was he was surprised she had even suggested it. For so long there had been four of them, and Reno was in no hurry to fix the discrepancy. Tseng was dead, but he could not bring himself to replace him. It was more like a family than workmates, especially now. Elena herself had said so once. Reno had laughed. 

"Yeah, you're the spoilt brat kid sister and Rude is the stuffed moose over the fireplace."

Still he had to agree with her, he just wouldn't admit it to her.

Reno had been in Mideel , but had cleared things up fairly quickly. He had returned to Junon in the distinct hope of getting some serious 'celebrating' in before the others got back. His luck, though, would not hold out. He had intended on getting cleaned up before the set off to the bar, which meant returning to his apartment first. He had just grabbed his jacket with his hand on the doorknob when his phone rang.

He sighed and went to pick up the phone.

"What?" he answered harshly.

He listened intently for a few minutes, a frown on his face. Then, "you have got to be kidding me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier in the night.

Elena had spent the better part of the last two weeks in Kalm. Initially she had jumped at the chance to come to Kalm. To her, Kalm held all the major draws she could want from a city. She was never one for little villages with white picket fences, but she could see the harmonious attraction to it all. Kalm was no longer a little township; it was now almost, if not, as crowded as Wutai. But unlike most cities, Kalm seemed to retain its sense of homeliness. 

However, she had seen that in her haste she had not really understood what the job entailed. Only after she had arrived had she fully began to appreciate the seriousness of her situation. She had been here for two weeks tracking a group of scientists. Note1. It wasn't the scientists she had to watch out for; it was their bodyguards. The scientists were a part of a new company called Junon Enterprises. Apparently their work in Kalm was attracting someone's attention and the Turks were hired to watch them and report where they go. It seemed simple enough at first glance, but Elena had had the misfortune to draw that attention of the bodyguards. She had escaped easily enough without them getting a good look at her but not without getting shot in the process. Nothing fatal, but the wound in her leg had been slowing her down, even after she'd had the bullet taken out. Still she refused to call for help. Reno had contacted her and informed her this morning that the job in Mideel had been taken care of, so odds were that he'd return to Junon sometime tonight. But she would never ask him for help unless circumstances got majorly worse. She believed in being cautious, but she couldn't let Reno think that she couldn't handle the situation.

At present, though, she found herself wandering aimlessly through the streets. She had spent about three hours of the day following the group before they managed to lose her. It seemed that they had become more wary all of a sudden. No doubt because of her little appearance. She wasn't worried though, they had been in the city themselves for almost a month now. It seemed unlikely that they'd choose to leave now. She reasoned that she could easily pick up on them tomorrow.

She was about to make her way back to the Inn, when the drunken chatter reached her ears. Shrugging she made her way over to the bar across the road. She definitely could use a drink to go with her newfound night off.

The bar was crowded with many different people all in different stages of drunkenness. The most ruckus seemed to be primarily located in the back corner of the room. Four men sat at the table, all visible drunk. Elena shook her head and made her way over to the bar. A young girl turned to her.

"Ummmm, just a second Miss, I'll be right with you." The girl apologised.

Elena noticed that she seemed nervous, taking her time to load the tray. Soon enough, Elena found out why. The girl took the loaded tray over to the men in the corner.

The men quietened down as they saw the girl approaching. The girl started to unload the glasses onto the table in front of each of them. The guy seated closest to her slowly ran his eyes up her body as she went about her work. The look didn't mean that he would try anything, even so Elena found herself being drawn closer to the table.

The man didn't turn his eyes until the girl placed the last beer in front of him. Even though Elena was now closer she still couldn't hear any of the conversation, still she had a fairly good idea of the sort of thing that they were saying to the girl. Through the whole episode, she had kept her eyes lowered, every now and then shaking her head in response to what was being asked to her. It was the last man, though that reached out and grabbed her hand as she put his glass down. He very slowly brang her hand up and kissed it. Then he seemed to have a better idea. He pushed his chair out a bit from the table and pulled her down to sit across his lap. The girl made small, feeble attempts to move, but the man kept a firm grip on her.

Elena had seen enough. She despised men that tried to force their sleazy moves on defenceless girls. She stepped over to the table. Still she was in no position to start a major fight. Under normal circumstances, she knew she could take on the drunken men with little resistance. Even injured she could give them a run for their money. However, causing a scene was not going to help her mission, and unfortunately, in these circumstances, subtlety was not what Turks were trained for. 

"Hi guys." Elena greeted reaching the table. "Having a good time?"

The guy with the young girl looked her up and down. "It could get better." He replied grinning.

Elena suppressed the urge to reach for her gun. She looked at the girl, who had obvious fear in her eyes.

Elena pinned the man with a look. "Or it could get worse." She stated evenly.

He just smirked at her. "Sit down and play nice, or get lost." 

Elena had been trying to maintain a fake smile throughout the conversation but it no longer held. She held out her hand to the girl.

"C'mon, lets go."

The girl went to reach out but the man swatted her hand away.

The man also lost his smirk. "I think you should leave before I have to damage that pretty face of yours."

Up until now she had tries to keep things calm. But their conversation was starting to gain the attention of a few surrounding tables. She guessed that the time for subtlety had passed.

"I'd like to see you try." She replied darkly.

The man suddenly stood, sending the girl sprawling on the floor and his chair skidding out behind him. She never expected the drunk man to move so fast. He grabbed her shirt collar and reared his hand back as Elena did the same. He was faster that she had assumed, but she knew he would not get in his punch before she let loose with hers. But just as she was about to do so she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I think it's about time you boys went home."

The man didn't loosen his grip but he did hesitate.

The voice continued, "let her go and leave, you've had your fun."

The man reluctantly let go of Elena and stepped back lowering his fist. His snarl turned into a nasty grin.

"We was jus' playin'," he replied grabbing his jacket off the table.

The other three who had also risen during the confrontation, shrugged and followed the first man to the door.

At this point the entire bar who had turned to watch the impending fight now turned back to their own conversations satisfied that the situation had been calmed down. The room again filled with noise.

Elena extended her hand out to the girl on the floor who took it and pulled herself to her feet looking thoroughly shaken.

"Than…thankyou." She stammered.

Elena smiled reassuringly, "no sweat."

Finally though she had to turn to face the source of the voice behind her. "Small world," Elena remarked

"Sure is." Tifa replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Reno didn't appreciate being called to Kalm from Junon. He especially didn't appreciate being taken away from the night of drunkenness he had been planning. Still, if Elena thought it was dire enough, she'd probably had good reason to get him here. She hadn't mentioned much on the phone. However, it had been enough to make him think twice about coming. Someone needed their help. Pretty ordinary occurrence for them to pick up another job whilst already on a mission. It was the particular someone that he had to come to terms with. Tifa Lockheart. Though if he had to pick a member of the group that he had to see again he sure couldn't pick one that he deemed easier on the eyes. Either way he really couldn't care if it were Sephiroth himself. He had left Junon straight after receiving Elena's phone call and had been travelling throughout the night. He was tired, irritated and very sober. 

He walked down the street Elena had indicated, soon coming upon the bar. Inside he found Elena slumped over a table over in one of the corners. He doubted shed been drinking but was still jealous none the less. Slowly he made his way over to her, intent on waking her. As he came up to her he thought better of it. Waking Elena meant dealing with things way ahead of time. He could live without the missed sleep, however, the bottles lined up on the shelves behind the bar seemed more of an appropriate thought. In such early hours of the morning, it was obvious that the bar was not open. Not that Reno had any problems with helping himself. He nimbly vaulted the bar and stood staring at the selection of bottles. Finally he decided on the strongest one he could find and poured himself a glass. As he did so, the woman of controversy herself came out through a doorway by the side of the bar. Not looking his way, she didn't seem to notice him. She busied herself wiping down the tables and piling glasses. Picking up his drink, he quietly came up behind her.

"Long time no see."

Startled by the voice she spun around swinging a fist in his direction. It was a reflex swing, but only just missed him as he moved out of the way.

"Geez," he said recovering, "I can't say I was expecting a kiss and a cuddle, but that was a bit extreme."

Tifa's mouth dropped open, "Ah, sorry." She said uncertainly, then more crossly, "well, you startled me!" 

"I couldn't resist." 

She composed herself, looking around. 

Reno looked at her more carefully. She hadn't changed much from the last time he'd seen her. Actually if anything she looked worse. Her once long silky brown hair was mussed and oily, she was thinner and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. This was not the woman he had come up against a year ago. This was a shadow of this woman. Obviously the fame of becoming a world-renowned hero didn't agree with her. Reno expected though that it wasn't the hero worship that was getting her down though. 

Again he looked over at Elena. She obviously was out of it for the time being so he guessed he'd have to find out for himself what the problem was.

"Elena told me that you needed our help." He stated. He couldn't keep the smug sound to his voice as he said this. She was after all part of the infamous AVALANCHE, he couldn't resist.

Tifa narrowed her eyes at him. For a while it was as if she wasn't going to say anything. 

"Yeah, I guess I do." 

She took a seat at a nearby table indicating to a chair across from her. Reno took the proffered chair. He leaned back and crossed his legs on the table much to Tifa's obvious disgust. Still she said nothing. 

"Something's happened." She began. She looked as if it was hard for her to continue. Whatever the problem, it seemed to be bothering her a great deal. Reno found himself leaning a little closer as not to miss a minute.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Since all that happened last year we, AVALANCHE, have kept in contact. Well we have tried to. But in the last three months a few people have gone missing."

"Missing?" Reno asked raising an eyebrow. This was obviously a big deal to Tifa, however, he couldn't see the major problem. 

"Yes. First it seemed as if they had just forgotten to keep contact. But a month ago I got this letter from Barrett." 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, handing it to Reno. 

__

Tifa Lockheart.

Teef,

Normally I wouldn't want to worry you about this but I suppose you have a right to know. You also need to be warned. Cloud came to Corel a couple of days ago. He was beat up real bad Teef. He was raving about some group of men that were after him. In the state he was in I thought he was just drunk. He said that they were after us all, all of us that were in Avalanche. Like I said I just thought he was drunk. I took him to a motel to let him sleep it off not wanting him around Marlene in that state. I know it was a bad call Teef and I'm real sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I went back to the motel to check on him the next day and he was gone. But it wasn't like he'd just left. The room looked like a war zone and the sheets were covered in blood. At first I didn't believe that it was Cloud's blood, that he was the one that had been so badly injured. But I found his sword lying untouched against the wall where I had left it after taking it off him that night. I can't image him leaving it behind if he had escaped and I don't think he would've left town without telling me. But now I think what he was saying was true. Last night I was ambushed by the same group Cloud had described. I only escaped 'cause someone had called the cops. Once they heard the sirens they took off. I didn't get to see their faces neither 'cause they were covered. But I saw their eyes Teef, they glowed. I think you need to watch out for these guys, they seemed to be out for all of us like Cloud said. I'll try to get to Kalm so just sit tight and don't go off anywhere the last thing you need to be doing is to go off and get yourself killed. You know Cloud he can keep himself alive. Try to get a hold of the others and get them to come to Kalm as well we might need to stick together on this one if we're gonna go after him. I should see you in a couple of days.

Barrett Wallace.

Reno cleared his throat. "No shit ay."

Tifa looked up at him as if she were expecting a little better response from him. 

"Have you tried to contact any of the others?" He asked.

Tifa slowly nodded. "Yes, I tried to get in touch will all of them." She looked back down at the table. "I've only received a response from two. One from Shera telling me that she was worried sick because she hadn't heard from Cid in over two days, and one from Lord Godo, saying he had no idea where Yuffie was. She had left about two months ago."

"Two months?" 

Tifa didn't seem concerned. "It doesn't mean anything, Yuffie often goes on little adventures from Wutai for months on end. It isn't unusual for her father to not have seen her."

"My point exactly." Reno agreed. "Actually that could swing in your favour. Yuffie's habits of not staying in the one place for too long would mean that she would be, without a doubt, the hardest to find. But does Cid do that often?"

"No, Cid would never stay away that long without very good reason."

"And the others?" He asked not very hopefully.

"Nothing. Not a word. Although keeping track of Vincent is at times quite a task, but he never usually ventures very far from Nibleheim. And Cait…. Well Cait I didn't really expect anything back. For a little while Cait was in Rocket Town assisting Cid, but one day Cid said he just left saying that there was something he had to do. No one has heard from him since." Tifa pause for a moment. "But I am worried about Red. Red never strays out of the Cosmo Canyon area. And if he had I'm sure that it wouldn't have been for this long."

Reno was familiar with all the members of AVALANCHE. After all he had been sent after them a number of times during the whole Meteor/Sephiroth episode. He had made himself familiar with small details about each person. It often made them easier to track. Though small details about their behaviour he was not able to assess. Still what Tifa had said made sense to him. The reason for her appearance now seemed apparent. Barrett had written some pretty nasty details about how they had dealt with Cloud. Although Reno didn't know these Avalanche people personally, he would've had to have been blind not to see Tifa's obvious 'thing' for Cloud Strife.

"Where was Cloud before all of this began?" Reno found himself asking.

Tifa looked uncomfortable. "Junon I guess. I hadn't really had much contact with him." She confessed.

Reno suspected that there was more to it than that but didn't stress the topic. He didn't particularly care for the details anyway.

"Seen any of these masked guys 'round here?" he asked casually.

"Yes." She answered looking him in the eye. "They started to follow me not long after I received Barrett's letter."

Reno looked a little surprised. He'd imagined that if someone had come to Kalm after her she would've skipped town by now.

Tifa seemed to read his mind. "I couldn't leave though. Barrett said he would come to Kalm, the others might come too . If I just left they might just be walking into a trap without warning. Those men might get to them. At least if I'm here I can look out for them and warn them."

"Have they tried anything yet? Or are they just following you?"

"Twice now they've come after me. But I can get away, I always do."

Again Reno was surprised. She would stay and be caught by obviously very dangerous people on the off chance that some of her friends might show up? It was probably very brave and loyal, but to Reno it seemed incredibly stupid.

"Personally I think your choice to stay is nothing to do with loyalty." Reno concluded for her.

"What?" Tifa asked sharply.

"I believe a small part of you doesn't want to believe that if the others were coming you would have seen or heard from them by now. I also think that part of you wants to get caught." Reno explained evenly.

Tifa rubbed her eyes. "Don't you think it's natural to not want to believe that your friends are all in danger. But why would I want to get caught? Why would I keep fighting them off?"

"You fight them off because it's reflex for you to do so. Someone attacks you and you retaliate without thinking. Also, its obvious that Cloud has been caught, being caught would be the fastest way the get to him." Reno confidently concluded leaning farther back on the chair.

Tifa just stared blankly at him. Reno couldn't tell what she was thinking but he felt it a sure bet that he had struck home on at least one of those ideas. He found it hard to feel for what she was going through. These weren't his friends. These weren't even people he liked a hell of a lot. Once upon a time these people were the enemy. Why would he want to help? He couldn't even understand why Elena had felt the need to haul him out here from Junon just to hear some vague story about a group of masked men stalking a group of terrorists. Sure it sounded like a great plot for a crappy C grade movie, but he suspected the pay would not even make it sound a hell of a lot more prestigious.

Tifa still hadn't said a word. 

"Well.." Reno said interrupting the silence, "what is it exactly that you wanted from the Turks?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat outside on the steps of the bar, cigarette in one hand, drink in the other. It was what Elena liked to think of as his 'deep thought' pose.

"Didn't think you'd get here so quick." Elena's voice sounded behind him. "Tifa told me that she'd filled you in."

He took a long drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke out slowly. He remained silent.

"So? What do you think?" she prompted.

Reno took his time in answering. "I think that there is something to what she is saying. Since all the fame they've acquired, I'm not surprised that someone would want to take a pot shot at a few of them. Hell, I've had thought about it myself," she said grinning, "however, getting revenge on them for saving the planet seems a little fucked up to put it mildly. It might though point a finger at who's behind it all though."

Elena nodded. "So who's the suspect?"

Reno took a sip of his drink before answering. "I have no clue. Sehpiroth devotee? Power hungry maniac? Take your pick."

Elena raised an eyebrow at him. Reno was good at his work, he had the brain for these kinds of things. That was precisely why she'd called him in on this. She did have to wonder if he'd even really bother thinking about it much though because of who it dealt with.

"Surely you can do better than that."

Finally he turned to face her. "I think someone just wants them out of the way. They've shown the world what they can do, and their presence is making someone nervous. It's got nothing to do with Sephiroth or Shinra," Reno turned forward again, "and its got nothing to do with us."

With the last few words spoken so suddenly, Elena almost missed them. "Reno, she needs help."

"Gimme a break, we do not need to act as the girl's personal bodyguards, she can take care of herself, trust me , I've seen and felt what she's capable of."

"We owe her." Elena tried, remembering the whole fiasco in Wutai.

Reno stood, "We owe AVALANCHE shit. They saved the world, but they destroyed ours."

"How do you know that it wasn't for the best? Admit it, we've been doing much better now than we ever did with Shinra."

"Yeah and that tradition ain't likely to continue if we get mixed up in this. We hook up with AVALANCHE and we're no longer doing the hunting, we'll be the hunted. Besides, I smell a favour here. Turks don't do things out of the kindness of their hearts, Turks get paid."

"Ah, so that's it? It's money." Elena concluded, hands on hips.

"What? You want to be hunted?"

She frowned, "As if that's what you're worried about. They're more people out there after your head than there are AVALANCHE members. Your just worried that you'll be out of pocket."

Reno offered her a crooked smile, "As if that's not reason enough."

Elena couldn't help but smile herself. Typical Reno, the grin just said it all. 

"Think this through. Someone is taking out AVALANCHE members. Whoever can do that seems a great threat against us also."

"Or our allies." Reno cracked. "A power like that, though, might be something to be reckoned with, but that doesn't mean that we made it onto their shitlist. Who would ever know that we helped them back then, or even now?"

Elena folded her arms across her chest. "The walls have ears Reno, people find ways. And as Tifa I'm sure told you, she's been the object of their interest for some time now. I'm sure that it will have been noted with some interest of our presence here."

Reno stared at her in disbelief. "God you sound like me."

She shrugged, "I knew it was the only reasoning you'd listen to."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I get the feeling that I'm gonna really regret this."

"Yeah well, we end up dead, you have my permission to say 'I told you so'."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Notes from author:

Naturally this is far from being over and I have a fair idea of where I might be going with all of this. Anyway I thought I should write something with as many of the original characters as possible because basically that's what everyone wants to read. J he he well not really, It just interested me is all. Anyway, like most of you al, I've read a fairly substantial amount of FF7 fan fiction from a lot of sites and I've noticed when I go to write my own that sometimes I accidently refer or write about something that somebody else wrote about without knowing it. I guess that its because most of the stuff out there is as good as the original story line so I get confused as to what someone wrote or what happened in the game. So seriously if it looks like I've stolen and other author's ideas or plots or something and you really don't appreciate it just contact me and I'll either take the story down or rewrite it. I'm not in the interest of pissing too many people off this early in my writing. Just be assured that if I had its purely unintentional. Also on that note you have to realise that there is only a few workable plots left that are left totally undone so odds are if some of this is similar sounding, don't be surprised cause more than likely there is about twenty others out there that are familiar sounding. Same concept as there are only so many tunes you can play in music before it starts to sound like something else. Anyway, I just had to get that out of my system. It only occurred to me to write this in cause as I was writing the first draft I noticed that I had accidentally done it once already. Can you play spot the copy? Hopefully not cause I hope I fixed it up J

Okay okay I'll shut up now and leave you all alone. One thing I would like to know though is if you like the story at all. I know the chapters are really short, but what can I say I like to keep my audience hanging. No really, cause I have other work that needs doing, but hopefully I'll have a new one up less that 2 weeks so it doesn't get too irritating. But if I'm to continue at all I need to know if you like it, so please mail me with anything from praise to death threats, I'll take it all. J

[anime_fearie@excite.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	3. Chapter Two-Unlikely Alliances

Book One  ****

Temporary Insanity

Chapter Two

__

By Holly Reeve, Anime Fearie & Acelynd

****

Unlikely Alliances

With the abolishment of mako reactors, vehicles were few and far between. Few fossil fuel sources powered a modest amount of things, but travel seemed overlooked. Kalm seemed a big city, however they still found themselves scrounging for transport. One thing was still in abundance though.

Reno hated chocobos at the best of times, and the hot weather they had been experiencing only seemed to make matters worse. For one thing, when it was hot chocobos sweated and the other thing was that the only company he had was Tifa. Elena had failed to mention that seeing as she hadn't finished the job in Kalm she couldn't go with them. Even though Reno had wanted to, she couldn't change places with him anyway. Not after two weeks. Staying in Kalm was a definite no. Tifa hadn't wanted to leave in case one of the others were to show. Elena had offered to stake out the bar at night in the event that one of them came and let them know immediately. Another reason for Reno to be jealous. Elena hadn't mentioned it, but Reno had noticed that she carried an injury. Even if she were to come with them, she couldn't travel far if the circumstance arose that they needed to go part of the journey on foot.

When asked, Tifa had no idea where they should head. Reno had told her that it might be a good idea to 'round up the posse. The thought of going to see her friends had lifted her spirits a bit. But Reno's main idea was to see who was missing and or dead, in the event that there might be some helpful clues to go on.

Reno wiped the sweat off his brow with the sleeve of his jacket. As they headed into the middle of the day the heat just seemed to close in around them.

"I think I'm gonna melt." Tifa complained.

He looked over at her. She didn't seem to be faring any better than him. Her long brown hair was matted to her head and her arms and face gleamed with sweat. Even though she was wearing maybe half the clothing that he had on she still looked just as bothered. Last night in the bar she had been wearing long pants and a loose shirt. Not that he minded the change of clothing, but he knew it was no coincidence that her present clothes were the ones she wore whilst on the hunt for Sephiroth. Not that he could talk, he thought as he looked down at his blue suit, but his suit was uniform and he wore it everyday regardless.

Grunting in response to her, he took off his jacket and threw it over his shoulder. Using the distraction he cast a glance at the tree-line. He didn't want to bring it up, but for a while now he'd had the strangest feeling of being watched. Making Tifa nervous would not solve the problem. If someone, or something for that matter, was watching them, he didn't want to give the impression that he knew about it. Better to play dumb than provoke a fight. Still, it didn't mean an attack, he merely kept an eye out for any mako monsters that still roamed around, or any unwelcome guests. Lately it had seemed a reflex action for him to do whilst travelling. 

"I don't know how you could stand to wear that suit in this heat though." She commented.

It had also become obvious to him that she was trying to keep up a conversation with him. Probably to be nice, he reckoned. After all he was risking his life needlessly for her cause.

"If it would make you feel better, I could take it off."

Tifa let out a nervous laugh, as if she were unsure wether he was serious.

He figured that, just because she needed comforting didn't mean that he had to be the one to give it to her. 

Still, she persevered. " I really didn't think you'd help. Why did you?"

Reno sighed, "This is to benefit me as much as you. I'm not in this for the good vibes."

She refused to be baited. "I think that somewhere in you, you wanted to do the right thing."

"I think you talk to much."

Tifa started to get a little angry. "Have I hit a nerve Reno? Has murder and espionage got you down?" She questioned sarcastically.

Bringing his chocobo to a halt he turned to face her.

"I cant tell wether your tryna be nice to me or get under my skin. One thing is for sure that the moment we got dragged into this we got involved wether we liked it or not." He faced forward again, "and in case you've forgotten, I'm not the only murderer here."

Tifa shut her mouth. She hadn't meant to verbally attack him although she had desperately wanted to do so ever since he'd walked into her bar this morning. Still, even though he'd agreed to help her, it didn't mean she had to take his shit.

"What justification did you have for the destruction of Sector 7? At least we fought for a cause!"

"A cause?" Reno mocked almost grinning, "my justification was revenge plain and simple. You hide behind your cause that it was for the good of the planet. But can you really look me in the eye and tell me that your real motives were any different than my own?!"

Tifa opened her mouth to yell back at him when the forest erupted around them.

She couldn't count how many there were, only that her and Reno were significantly outnumbered. The creatures were a large centipede like beast, each sporting a nasty looking curving horn on their heads. Tifa, who had been facing the trees, saw them first. She had a chance to manoeuvre her chocobo out of the way of an oncoming beast and spur it out of the fray. Reno had not been so lucky. Taken totally by surprise, his chocobo was hit full force by a few of the creatures. Knocked off his bird, he hit the ground heavily.

Hearing a mournful wark from behind her, she turned to see a few of the beasts rip into Reno's downed chocobo. Reno had gotton up and was cornered by another five, not far away. She had expected him to be right behind her. She turned her chocobo back, thinking furiously.

Reno didn't like the off in front of him at the moment. He brang his nightstick up from his side keeping it ready. The creatures just seemed to hang back as if unsure of him. Obviously he didn't pose much of a threat, it was as if they hadn't seen a human before and were wary of him. Finally though they decided to attack. The first to do so was greeted with a blast from Reno's nightstick. His weapon though, could not get all of them. Lately he'd been relying on weapons too much and his hand-to-hand wasn't exactly up to par. Still, as he looked at the beasts now surrounding him he knew he'd have to remember real quick.

The next closest was directly behind him. Before falling back to dodge a third he threw a vicious kick out behind him. Rewarded with a cracking sound, he fell back just in time as the third swiped at him. Only concentrating on the three closest, he forgot about the other two. There was no doubt that the creatures were quick, but he hadn't counted on them being this quick. Before he had a chance to look around he felt a sharp pain tear down his left arm making him drop his weapon. Spinning to face the animal he saw it's horn glinting red in the sunlight. Trying to ignore the pain he jabbed at the creature with a right handed punch. It usually didn't matter which hand he held his nightstick in, but he was naturally left handed and so the punch he made was only weak, only intended to drive the creature back a bit to allow him to safely recover his weapon from the ground. Sweeping down with his right hand he did just that, bringing it up in time to let loose on another one of the animals that was coming toward him.

Taking in his situation again he counted three that still opposed him, although he didn't know how long that would last. He noticed a few of the beasts that, until now, had been occupied with the chocobo, begin to take an interest in the fight. He felt something warm trickle down past his left wrist and cursed himself for letting his guard up. Tifa had got to him and he'd let it distract him.

One of the animals he saw bore a bleeding wound on it's head. Reno guessed it was the one he kicked earlier. He didn't seem to have injured it too badly though it did have a slight wobble to its movements. He felt the other two were more a problem. Zapping the nearest one he ducked as a claw swooped over his head. Concentrating much strength as he could, he swung his weapon like a baton at the creatures head. It hit solidly and the creature fell to the ground.

He had been ignoring the last, least of a threat beast until the others had been taken care of. Hearing a noise behind him, he knew he'd made a mistake. He turned in time to see the last creature hurtling toward him trough the air. Desperately he flung himself sideways and scrambled to his feet. The creature had hit the ground, not landed. It lay there, where Reno had been, unmoving. Looking back to where it had come from, he saw Tifa standing there calmly, hand on hip. She had flung it through the air. Her chocobo stood relatively still beside her. Motioning for her to mount up, he stumbled as quickly as he could over to her. Pulling himself up behind her, they took off, away from the remaining creatures.

Tifa looked back at him while they rode, a questioning look on her face.

"I had it all under control." He muttered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"They seem to have a place hidden in one of the tunnels up in the mountains." Rude said confidently.

Lord Godo looked down at the map spread out on the table before him. Tiny red dots marked places on the map of Wutai. 

"Are you sure? These thieves have eluded our guards for months. You have been here for a little over a fortnight and already you've found their hideout?" Godo asked uncertainly.

Even though his credibility had been questioned, Rude's face remained expressionless. "I'm sure." he answered sternly.

Lord Godo looked at him closely. "Very well. I'll have the Wutai guard look into it. However, I will have to ask you to wait for your payment until tomorrow."

Rude nodded and left the room. The Thieves of Wutai had been terrorising the tourist trade here for almost six months now. Godo had offered the Turks quite a sum of gil for information as their whereabouts. When Godo had first learned that only one Turk had been sent, he had threatened to pull out of the deal. However, Rude had persuaded him to wait three weeks. If he didn't have anything by then, the deal was off. Godo had laughed and told him it would be impossible, but readily agreed to the compromise. Seventeen days saw Rude knowing each individual name of almost every thief in the group and details to their hang-outs and backgrounds. Rude had no hesitation to believe that he would be paid by this time tomorrow. He had had fleeting thoughts of going tot he bar, but instead opted for a comfortable bed. It was already leading into the early hours of the morning and he was weary from lack of sleep.

With the expansion of Wutai, even in the early hours he was surprised at the lack of people on the streets. Few people still did wander the streets near the centre of the town. His Inn was located near the outskirts of the city. As he headed away from Godo's house the crowds began to thin out until he was the only one he could see, still left on the street.

Rounding a corner, he was hit bodily. With no time to react, he fell back onto the sidewalk. Smacking his head solidly on the stone, he fought to keep conscious, sparing no thought to what had run into him.

"Rude?" What are you….." the voice that spoke from above him trailed off for a second. "Shit! Rude get up, I need your help!"

He opened his eyes a little.

__

Yuffie Kisaragi?

"Rude, C'mon!" Yuffie reached down and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Slowly he got to his feet. The growing sound of pounding feet caused him to look in the direction that Yuffie was so frantically trying to drag him away from. He made out about three figures running toward them. Groggily he gave into Yuffie's insistent tugging and followed her across the street. Yuffie was sprinting full pelt. He imagined that he'd have trouble keeping up with her normally, let alone half concussed.

Abruptly, she turned left down and ran down a small alleyway. 

"If we can get over the wall we'll be in the Gardens, no sweat." She called back to him.

He had only just begun to contemplate what it was he was doing. Being chased down an alley with Lord Godo's daughter for god knows what reason. Unfortunately though, and he knew Yuffie realised this, if she were in trouble he would have an obligation to help her. Being the daughter of their most valued customer, she could practically order them around as much as her father. It wouldn't serve to let her handle it herself and loose a big client, and most probably their lives after the fact.

Finally they reached the end of the alley. Before them stood a large stone wall. Without hesitation, Yuffie began to climb up a stack of boxes that were lined up against the obstruction. Hearing a noise, Rude turned to look back down the alley. As he turned he was met by a fist. The blow hit his jaw squarely and he stumbled backward.The sound of a body slapping against the ground to his right caught his attention. Yuffie was sprawled on her back fighting for breath. Someone stood on the top of the wall looking down at them. Obviously Yuffie had been flung off the wall by the new arrival. A man stood in front, looking down a them.

"My, this has been a good day. Miss Kisaragi, and now a Turk into the bargain." Speaking directly to Rude he said, "We'd let you go, but it seems that your buddies have been sticking their noses in where they don't belong. I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

Rude took his time, looking at the man carefully. Aside from a real nasty streak, the man appeared normal. However, the rest of the men weren't the same. Even though he could not see them all that well in the darkness, their eyes betrayed them. There was no doubt that the others were all mako eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The second half of the day passed without incident, and without conversation. It was late by the time they reached Junon. Still they managed to find a place to sell off the chocobo. Junon being Junon, never seemed to sleep. Most shops were still open and the streets still crowded.

"Where to?" Tifa asked breaking the silence between them.

"Much needed sleep." Reno answered turning off the street and into a building.

"What about the boat?"

Reno walked up to a bank of elevators, and jabbed the call button with his forefinger. "This late at night it'll be booked out."

"But….."

Reno held up his hand to silence her, "Doesn't mean I can't get us on it." He dismissed.

The elevator arrived with a 'ping' and Reno ushered her inside. So little places in Junon were what Tifa could describe as 'nice' anymore. However, as she had noticed from the moment she'd stepped in through the doors she'd immediately noted the sense of style and class to the place. At floor eight they disembarked and began walking down the hallway. The carpet looked like creme crushed velvet, the walls similarly coloured under the soft glow emanating from the gold light fixtures. Gold numbers marked the front of each door. Reno stopped in front of number thirteen, fumbling in his pockets.

"Unlucky number." Tifa commented.

"No shit." Finally he extracted a set of keys and unlocked the door.

Tifa walked ahead of him. "Whose place?" Tifa asked taking in the layout of the room. The room was decked out in the usual apartment furniture, couch, lamps, T.V., all expensive looking. Across the room a glass sliding door that she assumed lead out onto a balcony or something. At present though, her reflection was all that showed on the dark surface.

"Mine."

Tifa looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup." 

Reno disappeared down the hall.

"Honesty seems to be the wrong business." Tifa cringed as soon as she'd said it. She'd promised herself to keep the bickering between them to a minimum.

Reno came back into the room carrying a cloth some bandages and a bowl of water.

"Not necessarily," he answered, "honesty can be lucrative I spoken by the right person,"

At that Tifa had to smile. Reno set everything down on the coffee table including a few bottles from his pockets. 

Tifa plopped down on the couch, relishing the comfort of the soft cushions. She looked at the bottles on the table. Antiseptic, Heal and a small bottle of Vodka. Reno was busy on the phone for a while whilst Tifa stretched out to relax. After a few minutes Reno hung up and sat down on the edge of the couch starting to take off his jacket. He had put it on after the attack to keep dirt out of his wound.

"I got us on a ship that's leaving at eight in the morning for Costa De Sol."

Tifa nodded in response stifling a yawn.

Reno started to slip his left arm out of the jacket but froze, wincing in pain.

Tifa sat up. "Do you…"

"No." He snapped a little to harshly. "I'm fine."

He gritted his teeth and pulled off the rest of his jacket, letting it drop to the floor. His normally white shirt was coloured red, torn at the upper arm. Tifa's eyes widened. Reno had been riding behind her since the attack. She knew he'd been injured but she'd not realised how badly. Not once had he complained.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

"As much as I'd love to spend three weeks with overweight woman in starched uniforms and listening to overpaid mortician's tell me how intelligent they are in a condescending tone of voice whilst eating grey chunks in green gravy", he took a breath, "I believe there was something you felt needed my attention right away."

Tifa raised an eyebrow at him. "It was only a suggestion. At least let me take a look at it."

Reluctantly Reno moved down to sit beside her.

Dipping a piece of cloth into the bowl of water, she told him, "Take off your shirt."

"Why Tifa, I didn't know you felt that way." He grinned.

Tifa offered him a lopsided smile but no response.

Sighing, Reno pulled off his shirt, dropping it nest to his jacket. He looked down at the wound and grimaced. 

"That's gonna keep me at half strength for weeks."

Tifa noted which arm it was. "I saw that last punch you threw, I'm assuming you're left handed."

"No, I've been surviving all these years on my good looks alone. I'm really right handed I just suck." He muttered sarcastically.

Tifa set about cleaning the wound, not being too careful not to hurt him. "Pity we don't have cure materia." She mused.

These days materia was hard to come by with al the reactors being shut down. The Turks had managed to get a hold of a little, though they rarely carried it with them. The 'cure' though, he'd given to Elena before leaving Kalm after seeing the new limp to her step.

Satisfied that the wound was clean, she rinsed the cloth and picked up the bottle of Antiseptic. As she dabbed at it, Reno let out a hiss. 

"Sorry." She muttered before resuming her task. 

Reno grabbed another bottle off the table and downed it's contents. She assumed it was the Vodka. He sighed in contentment. "It's okay, I think your enjoying it."

Tifa started giggling beside him.

"What now?"

She composed herself. "I just think it's a little odd."

"What is?"

"Our situation. At one point we would've tried to kill each other on sight. Now I'm here tending to you. It just strikes me as odd, even a bit amusing."

He had to agree, still looking at her as she went about her work. She seemed different than the person he had fought over a year ago. Back then she had seemed like a 'look at me funny and I'll beat the shit out of you' , Cloud groupie. She was still a Cloud groupie, but only now had he recognised an actual personality that didn't revolve around that spiky haired freak. Even though he found the personality annoying, he reasoned that it was better that having to dodge her fist. 

"I'll take a swing at you if it would make you feel better." He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I've seen your punches. Remind me to teach you some hand-to-hand."

He looked at her seriously. "I am a Turk you know, I have been trained."

"Don't remind me." She muttered.

He frowned. "I'm curious about something."

"Hmmm?"

"I take it that you just happened upon Elena, but why enlist our help? I men stop me if I'm wrong, but you don't actually like us to put it mildly. After all, we did spend the better part of a month trying to kill each other."

Tifa stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Actually, I had thought about it for a while before I saw Elena. As much as I hate to admit it, the Turks do have some valuable…talents, even if your morals are lacking." She paused, resuming what she was doing. "And you did help us on two occasions. The three of you could have made our lives very difficult in the tunnels in Midgar, but you didn't, you let us through."

Reno smirked, "Yeah, but I wasn't like none of it wasn't in our best interests either."

"Maybe." Was all she said.

A few minutes later Tifa finished up, putting the now red cloth into the bowl of water.

"Well short of stitches, this is the best it's gonna get." Tifa concluded.

He looked down at the wound. He had to admit, she had done a good job. It had settled into a dull ache, but no longer bled. He got up, experimentally turning his arm. It still wasn't useable though.

Walking over to his clean washing, neatly thrown into a corner, he plucked out a black dress shirt and threw it at Tifa.

"What's this for?"

"Something to sleep in."

Eyeing the shirt she nodded. Reno had a good foot or so on her so she figured it would be no shorter on her than her skirt, and much more comfortable.

"Speaking of sleeping, where do I sleep?"

Reno couldn't help the evil grin that crept onto his face. Never once could he resist the opportunity to play with someone's mind and or infuriate them.

He walked purposely toward her trying to look serious. He stopped directly in front of her. "Well, there's a number of choices." He began, slowly circling her. "Firstly, you could sleep on the couch. Secondly you could take my bed…." He came up behind her. Tifa at present had that deer-in-the-headlights look. Not that he had really said that much at the moment. But he could tell she was clearly uncomfortable with his proximity.

He talked softly, directly into her ear "…or you could fall asleep naked beside me covered in sweat and very satisfied."

Immediately she whirled around to punch him. He had, of course, moved out of harms way, uncontrollably laughing.

Tifa was red faced. "Your such a sleaze Reno!

"I was only messing, relax, a joke is all." He explained still laughing. "You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

Tifa crossed her arms. "I'd rather not." She stated hotly.

"Suit yourself, I offered."

Reno bought her a pillow and a blanket then left the loungeroom, trying to stifle his laughing fit.

__

Author's notes: Okay fair enough this chapter didn't have much to do with anyone but the Tifa and Reno situation, but it's vital to the storyline so bear with me. And to all of those who are thinking that this is just going to be a Tifa/Reno love story you are very mistaken. Spoiler warning, but I have absolutely no intention of getting those two together. If I did I wouldn't be able to play with their characters as much. Besides it's never been an obvious or favourite coupling and I believe I would lose half my audience _as a consequence. But for any of those out there think that it might be a good idea or a majorly bad idea I'm open for suggestions and I might even post some responses up in the Shinra Building. The good news is that work is over for a little while so I will have much more time to update and type, so I promise it won't be as long between chapters as it was this time I assure you. I love feedback, and essentially need it. After all what's the point in posting any of this is no one may be reading it. _

[anime_fearie@excite.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	4. Chapter Three-Naivety At Its Finest

It was almost dark by the time Elena got back to Tifa's bar ****

Temporary Insanity

Chapter Three

__

By Holly Reeve, Anime Fearie, Acelynd &Michael

****

Naivety at its finest.

It was almost dark by the time Elena got back to Tifa's bar. A couple of days had passed since Reno had left For Junon. Since then Elena had been spending most of her time in the bar during most of her spare time. The group she'd been tracking had indeed been cracking down on security. She either couldn't get close enough or she couldn't even find them. Still, she'd called in their basic routine to her employer. Satisfied with her work so far, had informed her that before a couple more days she would be free to leave Kalm. So far she'd seen no sign of anyone from AVALANCHE and had a suspicion that she would never. Still she had promised Tifa that she would wait and see. She couldn't help wonder how her and Reno were faring. She figured that, by now, they would be coming up on Coral. That is of course, if they hadn't killed each other by now.

"Hiya Marc." Elena greeted to the guy behind the bar. "Anything?"

The young man shook his head. "No. Are you staying?"

Elena smiled at Tifa's employee. Since Elena had stood up for Carale, the young woman that worked here, both Carale and Marc had welcomed Elena's company.

"Might as well, never know who might show."

Marc nodded, his light hair briefly falling in front of his eyes before he flicked it out of it way with the back of his hand. Marc was a nice guy, but a little too quite sometimes. Not that she could talk enough for the both of them. Elena scanned the room. Packed as always.

"Where's Carale?" Elena inquired.

"Got the night off."

"Need some help?" Elena asked gesturing to the rest of the room.

Marc went to shake his head out of politeness, but suddenly thought better. 

"Yes, thankyou."

Last night Elena had helped Carale out. She found the experience kind of fun, doing a different job for a while. As the night wound down though, more and more people began to leave. Marc decided to lock up for the night.

"Your welcome to stay for the night," Marc offered, "Tifa said you could use her room if you wanted."

Elena waved her hand in dismissal. "Thanks, but I think I'll go back to the Inn."

"Alight. Night Elena."

"Night."

Elena fetched her jacket and left the bar. The temperature outside was surprisingly mild for the time of night. Despite the weather though, she slipped on her jacket and started down the street. Few people were out on the street and most windows were dark. She found herself walking at a slow pace down the path. Her leg was still giving her problems, but the materia Reno had given her had helped. She walked slowly more because of the pleasantness off the Kalm night, not the pain in her leg. Not for the first time she wished she lived behind one of the many dark windows that lined the street. Kalm was beautiful, but Reno was right, Junon offered more job opportunity. Kalm was just not a violent city.

Something struck the back of her head, forcing her down onto her knees. Pain flared throughout the back of her skull. Fighting the urge to drop further, she fumbled for her gun.

"I don't think so." Came a male voice from behind her. She felt a clod blade press up against her throat. Immediately her hands slacked.

She didn't dare look up at the man who held the sword, but she carefully watched a second man reach into her jacket to extract her gun. Thought she didn't get a good look at his face, something about his general appearance bothered her.

"You should've minded your own business Turk. You made a real bad move."

Elena thought furiously for a second. What had she done to incur the wrath of these guys? She didn't even know who these guys were. Three alternatives stuck in her brain. They're either the perverts from the bar last night, the bodyguards of the men she had been tracking or they were the guys who had been after Tifa and the rest of AVALANCHE. As far as Elena could tell, they could be any of the above. She figured that there was only one way to find out though.

"So which guys are you? The perverts, the bodyguards or the kidnappers?" Elena asked curiously.

"You forgot one." The man informed her.

"Really?" She hadn't thought so. Who else had the Turks managed to annoy lately? "The Junon girls choir?" she tried.

The blade was taken away from her throat, the hilt then smashing into the back of her head again. Elena slumped to the ground, but remained conscious.

"No we're the guys you don't' fuck with."

She thought that such a macho comment deserved a crack, but she kept her mouth shut. Reno had been right about another thing. She was seriously starting to sound like him. Keeping in mind how many times Reno had been unnecessarily knifed because of his wise cracks, she instead decided to focus on her situation. Turning her throbbing head she counted at least two pairs of boots not counting the guy that stood directly behind her. 

Slowly she lifted herself back up into her kneeling position, gingerly feeling the back of her head. These guys were definitely not the perverts from the bar. Maybe the bodyguard, but most of them carried guns not swords.

"Get up." The man commanded her from behind.

Even without her gun she felt she could at least take one of them out. But that still left two, and her outnumbered.

She obeyed and got to her feet.

"Now g…" he was cut off as Elena planted her foot in his groin. Using the surprise she turned and ran. Soon enough she heard the pursuit of the remaining two. Already she had begun to slow. Her leg ached and her head was still fuzzy from the hit. Running blindly down the streets, she reached more familiar surroundings. Tifa's bar was just around the corner, she knew Marc would still be there locking up. As she reached the steps though she felt a solid tackle from behind, and she was pulled to the ground. She felt weak, sore and exhausted. She didn't try to fight him off.

Her pursuer got off her and pulled her into a sitting position by her hair. The two other men arrived a few seconds later.

"That was a very bad thing to do Turk." One of the newcomers hissed. She recognised his voice, even if a few decibels higher. This was the first good look she had gotten of any of them. Dark clothes, big heavy swords. But it was their eyes that caught Elena's attention. She realised now what had seemed so familiar. Their eyes glowed. These guys were SOLDIERS. Or at least something to that extent.

He raised his sword.

"Where's Cloud Strife and Barrett Wallace?" she chocked out.

The man smiled crookedly. "A very dark place."

It was curiosity that made her ask. Or maybe it was merely to delay things. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, preparing for the inevitable blow as he raised his sword higher.

Three shots rang out through the street, followed by three loud thuds on the pavement around her.

Her eyes flew open to discover the unmoving bodies of her attackers, lying on the ground beside her. Across the street a cloaked figure stepped out of the darkness, gun still smoking. She recognised him immediately.

Elena finally found her voice. "I take back an bad thing I've ever said about you or any of your tree hugging friends."

Finished taking, Elena then slumped to the ground.

Vincent walked over and looked down at her unconscious form.

"Indeed you should." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yuffie awoke to the sound of pacing. Rude had been doing a lot of that lately. More since he'd given up on possible escape routes.

"Must you always do that?" Yuffie asked, annoyed.

Rude stoped but didn't answer. 

Bracing herself up on one elbow she eyed him critically. She could think of better cell mates to have. He didn't talk, he didn't seem to sleep, and he always seemed tense. For the first couple of days he had examined their little cell looking for faults or soft points the room, but had long ago given up in defeat. But she couldn't understand why pacing should make it any better. It was an annoying quirk and Yuffie felt it was much easier just to lie back and wait for something to present itself rather that fret over every little problem. She figured his major problem was that was all a little too new for him. These guys had been chasing her around the continent for weeks trying to catch her before she disappeared again. For a while she had actually found it kind of fun. She could always elude them leave them scratching their heads in frustration. Soon enough though, she ran low on funds and had to return to Wutai. Bad move. They had been waiting there for her. Rude, though had the misfortune of coming into the picture a little too late. She had dragged him down the street after her in the hopes of evening up the odds a little. Rude was a big tough guy who relied on her father many times for a source of income. Her would be crippling the Turks if he hadn't helped and she knew he'd have to help her. As it turned out though, it seemed that they wanted him anyway. By dragging him into this she realised that she done these guys a true favour. Still she wasn't going to feel too guilty about it. After all he hadn't turned out to be much of a help anyway. They'd been caught regardless. She figured that it served him right. Even if he didn't know what he was up against.

__

Stupid Turk, she thought. _I didn't need his help to end up here, I could have done THAT on my own._

There was no way to tell how long they had been locked up for. Yuffie guessed that it had been at least a few days. No windows. No clocks. She felt she would go stir crazy and Rude's incessant pacing wasn't helping matters. Still they had been fed once or twice since their arrival, indicating that they were at least wanted alive. Well, for now.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"It would seem that the Turks are not to blame here." Vincent concluded.

Red nodded in agreement. "Still, I'm a little far from trusting any of them right now. I think a prudent course of action right now would be to track down.

"Agreed."

"Come quick!" Carale called from the back room.

Entering the room again, they found that Elena had woken up.

"How do you feel?" Carale asked softly.

"I feel like I've been whacked repeatedly on the head and chased through the streets of Kalm." She replied groggily.

Looking past the young girl she spotted Vincent Valentine and Red XIII by the door to Tifa's room. Surprised to Red she couldn't help but stare.

"Hello again Elena." Red greeted coolly.

Tearing her eyes away from Red, Elena moved to sit on the small bed. As soon as she did so a wave of dizziness washed over her as she placed a shaking hand to her head. Again she found her voice.

"I can't decide whether you trust me or not."

"Pardon?" Red asked confused.

Elena fumbled with her pockets until she found the object she was after. Showing them the green orb she said, "Well you either didn't go through my pockets, or you did, but just didn't want to use the materia."

Not bothering to fit the materia properly, she held it in the palm of her hand, making feeble attempts to concentrate. Soon enough, Vincent took pity on her and grabbed the orb out of her hand. Soon the space around Vincent and Elena glowed with green light. After the light dissipated, Elena felt the back of her head gingerly. Satisfied that the cure materia had done its job, she slowly rose to her feet.

As she took in the general feel of the room, she realised that she had probably not thought things through properly. Tifa was gone. Why would Vincent or Red believe a word she told them. Past enemies were probably not well trusted within their little group. All she had to back up her story was Carale and Marc, and neither really knew the specifics of the situation. What had she thought she would do if anyone had shown up? Just tell them it was being taken care of and they'd believe her? It was naive to think so, she saw that now. But the realisation, she realised, had come a little too late. Both Red and Vincent were watching her closely.

"I'm hoping you already know what's going on." She started feebly.

If either of them decided she was a threat, she knew she was as good as dead. She remembered too well how good they were in a fight, and she was already injured should she choose to fight back if it came down to it.

Red was the first to respond. "With our friends, yes. Yet I am somewhat puzzled as your own involvement or what any of this has to do with any of the Turks."

So Elena told them. Starting from when she had met Tifa to when her and Reno had left Kalm.

"Tifa left for Corel with Reno?" Red asked as if he hadn't heard.

Elena nodded, "it seemed the only real option at the time. I had to stay here in Kalm on business."

She watched their faces closely for any reaction. Vincent betrayed no emotion but had eased out of his ready stance. Red on the other hand seemed not to but it.

"No offence intended Elena, but the Turks have been some of our strongest opposers in the past. I believe Tifa in particular has issues about your actions at Sector 7."

Elena vaguely remembered hearing about that. "Not me personally, but yeah, I guess I kind of heard about that. Before my time though."

"In fact," Red continued, " I believe it was Reno himself that 'threw the switch' so to speak."

Elena didn't know if that was correct, but she wouldn't have been surprised if it were.

"Tifa lost a few close friends in that. I'm finding it hard to believe that she would even want Turk assistance let alone treck halfway across the world with Reno."

She had to agree that it sounded pretty stupid. Still….

"So I guess those mako guys that were trying to kill me last night, was just for show?" She asked sarcastically.

Red looked toward Vincent.

"If I had not have been there, they would have killed her. She had no way to know that I would be there to save her." He stated simply.

Red sat. A thoughtful look planted on his face. Elena started to grown impatient.

"For godssakes, call her if you don't believe me."

Red looked up, surprised by the simple solution. "I have no PHS."

Slowly Elena retrieved her own PHS from her pocket, tossing it underhand to Vincent. "03486793. Try it yourself. But that IS Reno's number, be nice."

Vincent dialled.

"I wish to speak to Tifa." Was Vincent's curt greeting. 

__

Author's notes: okay okay, this wasn't exactly worth the wait for most of you and I probably ended it at a bad point. But hey it's got chases and killings and mistrust and all the things action junkies crave. It also occurs to me that this was probably the first chapter that didn't have either Tifa or Reno in it. I know it shocked the hell out of me to. What can I say, I'll get back to them soon I promise. But for Elena fans, they'll be in ecstasy on the amount actually written in her view this time round, and especially for those Vincent and/or Red fans you should have been pleasantly surprised to learn that these character will be playing a central role in this fic. I'm trying to work them all in, but bear with me, cause naturally not all of them can have the same page space as everyone else. Well at least not yet anyway. But I'm trying. Comments flames whatever please e-mail me. I need the presence of mail. Otherwise why should I write if I know that no one is reading? I mean I do it for fun, but I could still do that without the hassles of posting. So I need support.

[_anime_fearie@excite.com_][1]

   [1]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	5. Chapter Four-Corel And Beyond

Temporary Insanity ****

Temporary Insanity

Chapter IV

__

By Anime Fearie, Holly Reeve

& Chris

****

Corel and Beyond

"Could you possibly go any slower?" Reno questioned stopping yet again on the track to wait for Tifa.

Since leaving Costa del Sol they had been slowly making their way over the mountain path to Corel. Taking the quickest route took them through the mountain chain to the west of Costa del Sol. The mountain path was narrow with high walls running, for the most part, on either side of the track. Reno never felt comfortable in enclosed spaces when it was likely that they could be ambushed. The path would be the perfect place to pull such a stunt. What made matters worse was that they were unable to get any chocobos for the journey. Since getting on the path, Reno had been leading them at a fast pace, wanting to get off the path before nightfall. Tifa had not complained so far, but as the day had worn on and the temperature had increased, Reno found her to be lagging behind more and more. Not that he could blame her. The heat had been reaching ridiculously high temperatures everyday of their journey. He wished they could take it a little slower, but the threat of ambush made him nervous enough to keep going. After all, if he were going to ambush someone this is exactly the place he would pull it off.

He watched her steadily plod up the path toward him. She was if not as fit as him but possibly more so. However, she looked pretty strung out. Her flushed skin gleamed with sweat making her clothes cling to her body, Her skin gleam golden, as if coated in oil. For a minute he found himself enjoying the view. 

He was actually surprised, when he arrived in Calm, to find Tifa not sporting a gold band around her finger. He expected to hear of the fairytale coming true. Still, Reno knew that Cloud was dense. Not that he had a personal thing for the woman. Well, not for her personality anyway. But he knew enough from their little quest last year to pick up on her infatuation with the guy. He was either real stupid or a real sneaky SOB. He either didn't realise he had her chasing after him or he did, but merely wanted to play it out a bit. Still, Cloud's whole 'let's save the world' goodguy bullshit proved to Reno that the latter was probably not the case. Cloud was just stupid. He suspected if Tifa showed the same kind of dedication in himself, hell, he might not dislike her so much. Not that she ever would. Not that he would ever want her to. But for people such as Cloud and Tifa, this kind of thing always seemed an important part of life. To have someone to cuddle up to, and love. To Reno it all seemed wholly unnecessary. Sex was just physical. All the mentally debilitating stuff he never craved. Still he thought Cloud deserved a smack upside the head, if even for the physical side he was throwing away. Reno shuddered at his train of thought. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't look.

"What are you staring at?" Tifa questioned sharply catching up to him.

He grinned, "The view."

For a moment he thought she'd hit him again, something she'd been doing a lot of lately. Instead a slight grin touched her face.

"Get a good look, cause looking is all you'll ever be doing."

He winked at her and turned to look back up the path. "Hey at least your starting to get the hang of it."

"What? Your sense of humour? Well, if you could call it that."

"At least your not hitting me anymore. But I will admit, I was starting to get into it for a while."

She shook her head and sat on a nearby rock.

After a moment, "Regardless we seem to be making good time.I suggest we stop for the night at the rector though"

"Regardless?" she asked.

He turned back toward her. "Regardless of your slow-assed pace."

She flashed him an evil look before continuing. "Why do we have to stop at the reactor? If we go onto Corel we could at least have some comfort. A decent bed for instance."

"True, but the idea of navigating the traintracks in the dark doesn't thrill me."

As Reno looked at Tifa more closely, he realised that she not only looked tired but she looked weak. As part of his training Reno had been taught to look for that trait in any of his opposers to gauge the threat of each opponent. Right now he doubted whether she could stand up a fist-fight against him. It wasn't necessarily physical fitness or strength that she was lacking in. It was more of a mental weakness on her part. In the last year, she seemed to have aged ten.

With that in mind he continued, "Maybe a break is in order."

As soon as he said that he had to question himself. He had been anxious to get off the track ASAP. Now though he felt that Tifa needed a break.

He sat down against a boulder on the side of the path. Reno felt a trickle of hot liquid run down his arm. Trying to ignore the blood seeping through his bandages, he took out his canteen and took a hefty guzzle. They both knew that they were in no danger of running out of water and had the luxury of not having to ration it. Though the food was low, Coral was not that far away. Food could wait.

"What do we do once we reach Coral?" Tifa asked quietly. Obviously the issue had been bothering her for some time.

"Go and see about Barrett." Reno answered without hesitation.

Tifa frowned, not pleased with his wording. "You mean go and SEE Barrett."

Reno shrugged. "If you like."

Her eyes narrowed. "What? Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't know. To be honest though, I'll be surprised if we find him in Corel, dead or alive." Reno told her evenly.

Tifa stood, hands clenched by her sides. "Where's your compassion? Don't you even care a little?"

Reno just sat there, calmly looking up at her, like the whole business was nothing but everyday work for him. "Compassion is not something I've felt in some time. Nor am I here to offer it. But as you can see, I'm here aren't I?" 

"That doesn't give you the right to dismiss one of my friends as dead. I mean that's not exactly what I need to hear right now."

Reno let his eyes drop. He realised that the situation called for a more tactful approach, but frankly he didn't care what she thought of him, or how he made her feel. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. 

"Well?!" Tifa prompted impatiently.

He looked back at her, his clear blue eyes filled with annoyance. He'd say it anyway. "I'm not here to reassure you of some false hope Lockheart. I'm here to help find your buddies and get rid of this threat hanging, now, over both of our heads."

Tifa looked down at him as if he were something she'd scraped off the bottom of her boot. "I realise that your job isn't to have feelings Reno, but surely you must."

"I do," he spoke back defiantly, "just not the fuzzy warm ones your looking for."

Clenching her jaw, she turned her head away from him as though she didn't want to look at him anymore. Reno just rolled his eyes.

"Ya know I've just worked something out that was bugging me earlier."

Tifa ignored him and went on glaring at the rock face.

"You have this rather annoying personality trait that seems to always want to see the good in everyone. And when it turns out that you can't you get upset at the person, as if it's their fault that they haven't lived up to your expectations. You just can't learn that some people just don't have all the charm, sophistication and goodliness that you expect them to."

"That's not true Reno," she corrected still refusing to look at him, "I knew you were an asshole."

"Of that I have no doubt. But you still thought that somewhere deep inside that I would want to help you and your friends because it seemed like the right and noble thing to do. Your actually shocked that I really don't give a fuck."

Finally she looked back and him, but refused to comment. 

Reno however thought he was on a roll and continued. "You've held the same misconceptions about your beloved blond hero."

"What?!" She burst in.

"I was trying to figure this out earlier. Why the two of you haven't been living in loving bliss for the past year. The problem is that in your head Cloud is this guy who can't do no wrong. That he is the man of your dreams and you will eventually end up together or something. But what your so pissed about is that in all this time he still hasn't made any moves to make this so. Make what you think to be true, happen. You just can't seem to understand the whole concept that he is not the guy that exists in your mind. He isn't this the guy that can do no wrong. He's just like the rest of us. He fucks up just like the rest of us. He thinks things differently to what you think. For all you know, he could be just as much of an asshole as me. You just can't believe it."

"He isn't an asshole." Tifa swore. "He's nothing like you Reno."

He grinned rather maniacally. "Sure wouldn't fit into your fantasy if he were now would it. Anyway the point I'm trying to make is that maybe your ideals about the man has blinded you by the fact that maybe the guy just doesn't like you that way."

Tifa blew a breath out slowly, trying to cover how upset Reno had made her. "What makes you think I'd swallow anything you told me. It's not like that, your way off."

"I concede that my idea does have some holes in it, but I believe that my theory is still sound."

"Holes?" she had to ask.

"Yeah. I've seen how the two of your act around each other. You basically offer yourself to the guy on platter and he still refuses. My theory doesn't go so far as to explain why he won't fuck you."

"Lovely." Tifa muttered.

"I mean think about it. You, Lockheart, are the physical equivalent of a living, breathing barbie doll, with the added bonus that you actually nipples. I can't understand why a short, spikey haired little freak won't put down his hairspay for the five minutes it'll take him to get with you."

Tifa was confused. "Am I supposed to hit you or was that some form of a half assed compliment.?"

Reno kept going, "Let's face it he's either too stupid, gay or he thinks more of himself than he does of you."

"Meaning?"

"Example. I think more of myself and I don't want to fuck you."

Tifa had to think about this for a moment. "Since when would a guy of your morals standards have a problem with sleeping with someone you don't like, so long as you like their body."

"Easy, It's the whole point that I don't like you. If you were a stranger I would have no such hang-ups. Me knowing you an' all, well.....It would be difficult to enjoy ones-self, Primarily because I do know you and know exactly what you're like."

"Your a very odd man." Tifa found herself saying.

Reno smirked. "This coming from a woman who fantasizes about being with a man that might take your eye out if he tries to kiss you."

For a bizarre reason a giggle escaped Tifa's lips as Reno said this. "And your an asshole. An ill-informed one at that. I can't believe how you can rattle on for hours about a subject you know nothing about."

"I'm observant."

"Your something all right."

"Gee I think that was a compliment."

"Far from it. Now will you get up already, I want to make the traintracks by dark. Anything than having to spend another night alone, with you."

As Tifa finished her sentence, Reno heard some loose rocks skip their way down the gully from her ridge above. Getting to his feet Reno immediately went for his nightstick. Then as a second thought , pulled his gun out from it's holster as well. Reno hadn't taken his gun to Calm, but hadn't made the mistake of leaving it behind again. All Turks carried firearms, whether they used them though was always entirely up to the individual.

Squinting up at the ridge, all he got was an eyefull of glare.

Motioning for Tifa to be silent, he made his way carefully toward her.

"Here." he whispered, handing her his gun.

"But...." she began to protest.

"Your fists won't do you much good down here."

"I can't...."

"Just try to look scary with it then."

Holding the gun loosely she nodded.

"Let's go," Reno told her. "Quietly."

As they began to move, she tugged on his jacket sleeve. "Do you really think someone is up there?"

He shrugged noncommitently. "Dunno. But that was too much of a cliché to not take notice of."

****************

"Sir?" The man asked his superior as they watched the two down below slowly pick their way along the path.

"Leave them." came the curt reply of the man beside him.

"But Sir, here they're easy targets. We might never get an advantage like this again." He persisted.

"The woman alone has evaded our men in Calm for weeks, and now that she has taken up with the leader of the Turks, it will make capture alot more difficult."

"But there are four of us, and two of them."

"Silence! We leave them be."

"But....."

"I will send Kye after them."

This time the first man did not complain. He just grinned smugly. "As you wish Sir."

*********************************************************************

__

author's notes: ok ok I know I took my time on this one but surely it was worth the effort just for Reno's whole spiel about Tifa looking like an animated barbie doll with nipples :) Like I explained before this is not, I repeat not, a Reno/Tifa love story and plan to keep it that way. So far nobody has come up with a good excuse as to why I should even consider it so ner. Anyway like I said I never get anyone e-mailing with any comments, whether flames or actual good news. Is anyone still reading? I hope my tardiness hasn't bored everyone too much! Just let me know your all still there

[anime_fearie@excite.com][1]

__

   [1]: mailto:anime_fearie@excite.com



	6. Chapter Five-Feelings Of Profound Doubt

Temporary Insanity ****

Temporary Insanity

Chapter Five

__

By Anime Fearie, Michael & Acelynd

Feelings Of Profound Doubt

So far it had been a hectic morning. They were only a little way off Corel now, but it had taken them the better part of their day to get there. Reno himself had only been over the tracks once before, but it had been many years ago. Instead he had to rely on Tifa's experience on them. However, she had failed to mention the condition they were in. Already both he and Tifa had almost fallen through five times. Being cautious now, they'd slowed their pace to a crawl. Still he predicted they'd get to Corel before nightfall. 

They had almost reached to river when Reno's PHS rang.

"Reno." he answered curtly.

Tifa took the chance to stop and have a drink from her canteen.

Taking the PHS away from his ear, he handed the device to Tifa. "Sounds like one of your friends."

Snatching the PHS away from him a little too hastily she answered, "Hello?"

"Vincent? Where?"

Tifa listened intently for a while longer, then.

"Okay, we'll meet you there."

"Elena? No, she's telling the truth.......all right, 'Bye."

Reno sat on the wooden slats not too far from her.

"Good news?" He asked.

"Vincent and Red made it to Kalm." She moved closer, to hand back his PHS. "Elena was attacked last night."

Reno looked up sharply. 

"Don't worry, Vincent got to her in time." she soothed.

"Is she all right?" He asked trying to sound neutral.

"Yeah, she's fine. They're going to cut straight across to Rocket Town to meet us. They'll drop in at Wutai on the way to try and round up Yuffie."

"At least that gives us one less place to check. Not that it really mattered."

Tifa frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Even if Yuffie was in Wutai, which you said yourself that she probably wasn't, Rude is there. Well, at the moment anyway."

Tifa nodded. "Even so, it probably won't hurt to double check."

Tifa's spirits seemed to have raised a little with the news of Vincent and Red. Reno was still recovering from the news concerning Elena. He had warned her that these people might now see the Turks as a threat, but he'd never considered that they'd go straight after her. He'd have thought that he and Tifa would be more of a tempting target for them. Still, she was okay, and that's what mattered. Elena could be annoying, but she was still a Turk and his friend.

"You look serious." Tifa's voice cut in. "What are you thinking about? About what happened?" she guessed.

Reno gave her a sly smile. "No actually, I was thinking about you in tight binding, black lingerie."

She shook her head in disgust. "Jeez you're a perverted creep Reno."

************************************************************

Tifa had not been in Corel for the better part of eight months. Even back then things had started to pick up for the small community. Corel was still small by Kalm standards, but the town still had grown to achieve a more city type status. The re-opening of the coal mines was the reason for Corel's regeneration. Barret, upon returning, had taken a job with the newly re-opened mines, and over the months had proved to be a sound move. The mines were flourishing with the demand for fossil fuels throughout the continent. As prosperous as his job had become, she knew how much he missed the thrill of being on the road.

With his new success, Barret had built a beautiful two story house for him and Marlene. 

Tifa wasted no time, once arriving, to get to his house. 

Standing on the doorstep in the light of the lowering sun, she suspected that both she and Reno must look like a pair of derelicts begging for spare scraps. The travelling had not been kind on either of them and it was beginning to show.

After a few minutes of knocking, Tifa got the impression that nobody was home.

"I could always break in." Reno offered, peering in through the glass panels beside the door.

Tifa shook her head. "Just because he's not here now, doesn't prove anything. He could still be at work."

Reno looked doubtful, but said nothing. They retraced their steps back out onto the pathway.

"We could check the mine." She suggested, shading her eyes from the sun's fading glare to look at him properly. 

Reno, though, didn't act as though he'd heard her. He was standing still, his head cocked sideways.

"Re....."

"Shhhhh."

Reno spent a few more moment in that pose before, "Hear that?"

Tifa listened for a second. Finally she heard a muffled shout. "Tiiiiiffffffffffaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Looking toward the source of the noise, she focused on a neighbouring house. In the second story window, Tifa could make out the features of a little girl's face pressed up against the glass.

"Marlene?"

The face beamed and momentarily disappeared before reappearing running out the door to meet them.

"Tifa!" Marlene yelled running down the path full pelt before wrapping her arms tightly around Tifa's waist. "I'm sooo happy your here! You can find daddy."

Tifa's heart shrank. Carefully pulling away from Marlene, Tifa knelt so she was face to face with the little girl. "What happened?" she asked calmly.

Marlene's bright smile left her face as she remembered. "Daddy left for work one morning but didn't come home. Mr and Mrs Pimblem have been looking after me." Marlene finished pointing toward the house she'd run out of. Tifa looked back to the house to see a woman standing just outside the door watching protectively.

"Did you come here to help find daddy?" Marlene's little voice wavered.

"You bet." Tifa answered standing. "Let's go talk to Mrs Pimblem."

Soon her and Reno were seated at a kitchen table whilst Mr Pimblem fetched coffee for them.

"Don't suppose you've got something a little more numbing?" Reno asked hopefully.

Tifa kicked him underneath the table. 

The woman turned. "Ah, I think Rob has some beer in the fridge." she offered.

"Thanks, that would be great." Reno returned politely, subtly rubbing his sore shin underneath the table.

"For you dear?" She asked Tifa.

"Coffee would be fine thankyou."

Mrs Pimblem smiled, setting a beer down in front of Reno and returning back to the stove for the coffee.

"Mrs Pimblem?" Tifa began.

"Ruth, please."

"Ruth, as I've explained, we're good friends of Barret's..."

"Yes, of course. Barret has talked about you often Tifa. But I'm afraid I can't help you much on the details of his disappearance. The Corel guard have been investigating, but as far as I know they haven't come up with anything."

Reno saw Tifa's shoulders slump. Personally he wasn't surprised. The way he saw it, if anyone had the balls to start kidnapping AVALANCHE members, they weren't likely to leave their names and numbers with the local authorities.

Tifa though, persisted in her questioning. He felt that the woman could not help them and soon got bored with the tedious conversation. Finishing his beer he rose from the table.

"Don't suppose I could use your bathroom could I?" He asked Ruth.

"Sure. Upstairs, second door on the right."

As he made his way up the stairs a small figure appeared at the top.

"Are you Tifa's friend?" Marlene asked curiously.

"More like acquaintance." Reno replied in a bored tone.

"You name's Reno right? I heard when Tifa introduced you to Mrs Pimblem."

"Gee brains just like her dad too." Reno muttered sarcastically.

Marlene folded her arms over her chest defiantly. "Your not very nice Reno."

Reno rolled his eyes. He never saw the point in kids. Sure it was a necessary step for a species to repopulate itself, but he personally didn't see why people would want to burden themselves with the experience of having them. Because they were cute? Because the were lovable? No. In Reno's opinion people had children as a way to fill their empty voids n their own lives and therefore somehow justifying their own pointless existence. He had no empty voids to fill, he had a purpose. Kids were annoying little snotty, money vacuums.

"No I'm not very nice." He stated evenly, travelling the rest of the way up the stairs. He stood in front of her, looking down at her, a feral smile planted on his face. "Care me to illustrate my point?"

Marlene's eyes widened and she stepped aside to allow Reno to pass.

Stepping by her, he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

Ten minutes later he strolled out the front door to find Tifa waiting for him on the front stoop.

"Find out much more?" he asked already knowing the answer.

She shook her head. "No. But I did get a set of keys off Ruth." She said holding up the silver key chain. "Barret's spare keys." She explained.

Reno nodded and started across the lawn back toward Barret's place. Tifa hesitated.

"It doesn't look good does it?" she asked quietly.

Reno stopped and turned toward her. "A bit early to tell." He replied. "We only just got here, what were you hoping to find?" He asked a little too harshly.

Not that he cared, he wasn't here to reassure her. She didn't seem to notice his tone though.

"/Some/ hope." she simply said.

Reno took one look at her face and wished he'd kept his mouth shut. Doing a 180 he walked back to where she was standing. Without a word he grabbed her hand and lead her back toward Barret's house.

Neither of them spoke until they were inside the house. Tifa was the first to speak. Naturally she didn't sound happy. "I can't do this." She stated, her voice oddly calm.

"You want me to look through this entire house on my own? Look, Lockheart...." Reno, soothed his voice a little, "...I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for, I'll need your help, you know the place."

Tifa looked uneasy and started backing toward the door. "I'm sorry Reno...I just can't....."

She was out the door before he could argue anymore. The door slammed behind her.

Reno just stood there and chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment. He couldn't understand what her problem was. All they had to do was do a small search, see if anything useful was lying around. Shrugging his shoulders he turned away from the door. He wasn't going to go running after her. Besides he figured it might be a little more efficient working without her anyway, she'd just drag her feet.

****************************************************

Tifa sat on the fence and watched the sun as it slowly sunk beneath the horizon. Reno had been in the house for at least half an hour and, so far, had shown no signs of coming out very soon. It was naive to think that he might be worried about her. Still, she'd hoped he'd come out with her when she'd left. She needed someone at the moment. Even if that someone was Reno. She had a million things she needed to get off her chest and she craved someone to talk to. She felt trapped in a nightmare. At least until now she had been able to stay in Kalm and rely on the thought that, no matter what, everyone could take care of themselves. After all, they had defeated Sephiroth, Jenova and Shinra Inc. What could possibly harm them now? Coming to Corel had just introduced her to the fact that they were not invincible. That somebody was after them, trying to take them all away from each other, and they were succeeding.

Behind her, the door to Barret's house opened and closed. Without looking back she said, "Sorry."

Reno came up to stand behind the fence just out of her field of vision. "What for?"

"Running out. I thought I could handle it. It's like going through someone's things when they're dead, there's a certain feeling of finality that I just couldn't deal with."

"S'kay. Shit happens."

"Soooo, what did you find?"

She heard him sigh. "Not a hell of a lot." He admitted. "Some mouldy food, business papers, an add for big and beautiful,"

"I get the picture."

"A couple of captivating novels about a dog named spot, and a porno collection that'd even make me blush...."

"Reno! I get the point."

"Oh and this." Reno said, stepping into view brandishing the object in question.

"Cloud's sword." Tifa answered for him a little dumbstruck.

"Sure is." Reno agreed doing an experimental swing. 

She knew that it was here. Barret had pretty much said so in his letter. It still surprised Tifa to see it. Well to see it out of Cloud's hands. 

Tifa was surprised at herself for not telling Reno to put it down and stop goofing around with it. Perhaps it was her minds own way and trying to tell her that her friends aren't dead. Going through their stuff isn't an act of finality. Or maybe it was just Reno's mind telling her that. 

"You look ridiculous." She told him. 

Reno just grinned. "Oh yeah? And I suppose your hero Cloud looks so much more at home with a sword twice his size." Reno stopped playing with the sword and looked at her. "For your information Lockheart, I've had some experience with these things."

As if to prove his point Reno hefted the sword once more. Gripping the sword tightly in his left hand, he stood in one place, moving the sword around himself. First he moved it up past the left side of his body up past his face then seemed to rotate his wrist and bring the sword down the left side of his body. He started slow at first then began to quicken the pace. Soon the sword began to make quiet whistling sounds as it passed over his body and sliced through the air. Soon he stopped though, and staggered over to the fence to sit down beside her.

"Fuck, think I nearly threw my back out. That thing is really heavy!" He exclaimed, sweat starting to bead his forehead.

"I'm impressed." Tifa stated truthfully. "I've never seen Cloud do anything like that. I somehow doubt that was part of normal training."

"Ah, so very true. For one thing, that wasn't even part of normal 'Turk' training let alone SOLDIER." Reno set the sword against the fence. "Tseng had a thing for swords. He taught me one day because he thought I needed more concentration on the job. At first he tried to get me to do some meditation. Unfortunately I lacked the willpower to sit my ass down and sit still long enough. So realising that the only time that I was actually focused was when I had a weapon in my hand, he taught me that little sword trick along with a few others. He said it would heighten my senses and make me more aware of my surroundings once I stopped worrying if I was gonna take my ear off, and just go with the flow. Dunno if it works. But it makes one hell of a party trick." He scowled down at the sword. "The swords we used sure weren't as heavy though, felt like I was going to dislocate my arm or something after I stopped." 

"No kidding. I bet you just re-opened that wound of yours too." She reminded. Then she turned and half smiled at him. "Sure was impressive though, I will admit."

"Well, don't be too charmed Lockheart, I do that trick for all the girls." He smirked.

"Yeah right. Bet you didn't even know you could still do it." she mocked.

"To be honest that's the first time I've tried it without Tseng's supervision." He admitted

Tifa was touched. He tried something he knew was blatantly dangerous for the first time in over a year, for her. Reno's way of cheering her up?

"Really?" She couldn't help by acting surprised.

"Yeah." He reassured. then, "couldn't find a decent sword till now could I?"

She lightly smacked the back of his head. "You asshole, I thought you were trying to be nice."

The smirk was back. "I was, but I wasn't going to lie to you about it. Hey you should be flattered. Usually I don't even try."

She rolled her eyes, before her face seemed solemn again. "You miss him don't you?"

Reno pretended not to understand. "Who?"

"Tseng." She said watching closely for a reaction. 

Reno tried to shrug it off. "Sometimes I guess." 

He'd stopped grinning and was looking at the street lamp across the road, hiding any reaction from her. It was a subject he obviously didn't want to share with her. Reluctantly she let it go. She was curious how he'd felt losing someone he was obviously very close to, especially now it looked as though it was happening to her. Sure she'd lost people before. Her parents, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. Her parents died when she was very young though. The others were her friends, but somehow it wasn't the same as what she was facing now. AVALANCHE was her family now, and she knew all too well what it was like to lose one of them. She didn't think she could deal with that again.

*********************************************************************

As Red padded down the streets of Kalm he was touched by a deep sense of awe. What was once a small peaceful village had become a big bustling city in as little time as a year. The town though, was still undeniably beautiful. Red had been unable to visit Kalm since returning to the Canyon. As protector of Cosmo Canyon he had run into an insurmountable number of new responsibilities. Still, he found proud of his position, and did all he could for his people. He watched out for them, took care of them, protected them in any way he could. After all, the reason he had accepted Tifa's invitation and come to Kalm had been for the protection of the Canyon. It had been almost a month since the attacks had begun. 

Cosmo Canyon was a peaceful town and had nothing to threaten that in centuries. Because of this the Canyon had no domestic policing strength so when the attacked had begun, it had been up to Red to investigate. The first attack had been on the materia store. Once informed of the disturbance Red had sped toward to the site to find six heavily armed when waiting for him. What had puzzled him at the time had been that even though Red had been fast, his response time and the time it had taken for it to be reported, would have given the thieves ample time to clean out the store and take a leisurely stroll out of the Canyon. He couldn't figure out why all of these men had been present for him to find. A fight had ensured and Red had found out too late how bad the odds were of six against one. Still, he'd kept up a strong enough fight until the Volunteers had shown up to assist.

It had happened twice more since. Each time the thieves had seemingly waited for Red's arrival. No matter how much time had elapsed, they'd be all there without fail. Red began to have suspicions that the thieves weren't actually after the Canyons supplies but Red himself. It would make sense. If someone were to attack Red directly, they would not have the luxury of getting Red on his own. Lately, volunteers from the Canyon and the surrounding area had been clearing the area of mako monsters and cleaning up the trade routes into and around the Canyon. Of late Red had been spending most of his time around these people. They were all capable people with the necessary fighting ability. The intelligent thing to do would be to try to draw Red away from and help and reinforcements and confront him individually.

As an experiment, Red had left the confines of the Canyon by himself with the impression that he was merely responding to a monster threat outside the town. Sure enough, once he had entered the fields just out of sight of the Canyon, the thieves had struck. In retrospect, Red realised that it had probably been a very foolish idea to leave with some sort of backup. He was barely able to keep himself standing long enough to make a run back to the safety of Cosmo Canyon

It had then occurred to him that he may have to leave the Canyon for the town's own protection. However, he didn't know for sure whether this was exactly the thieves wanted him to make. With him gone to Canyon would be more vulnerable. Then Tifa's letter had arrived. The letter persuaded him that it was well worth the risk. These men were most probably not after the Canyon after all. He was not in the way for them to take the Canyon and overrun the Volunteers. It was the it was the Canyon and the Volunteers that were in the thieves way to take him.

Leaving the Volunteers to guard Cosmo Canyon, he made for Kalm. It had taken him weeks of travelling before he was able to safely reach Kalm. As soon as he had left, the men had begun trailing him. Eventually though, he believed he'd lost them making the trek considerably easier without him having to look over his shoulder all the time. He could only hope that they would not find him again for a long time.

So far he'd seen no sign of them. It helped matters that he did no longer have to travel on his own. It had been such a relief to find Vincent in Kalm and he had gotten the impression that Vincent was similarly pleased, even if he didn't blatantly show it. He had not, however, been pleased to find Tifa missing. Especially not pleased that she had left willingly with Reno. If Vincent was worried about the predicament he didn't show it. He was reassured by the fact that even if Reno could not be trusted, they had Elena. Red doubted that even Reno would try anything if that meant endangering one of his own people. Well, at least that's what he hoped.

The three of them soon caught sight of Kalm's harbour, lit up in the evening's darkness. With one last look back at the city, he followed his other two companions onto the jetty.

*********************************************************************

__

Notes; okay this took a long time as per usual, but for once it was not my fault. You can blame good 'ol equipment fault on this one. Okay at this point I'm trying to deal more with telling of the general feel of the group at this point. I also felt the need to add to the interaction between Tifa and Reno. After all this wont go very far if I don't make it apparent that they're slowly getting used to each other's company. I have a feeling that I should reinforce some trust between them or the story might fall flat at the ending I'm starting to plan out. He he. Well you'll just have to wait and see now wont you :)

anime_fearie@excite.com

harpoonersanon@yahoo.com


	7. Chapter Six-Insane Encounters Of The Int...

Temporary Insanity ****

Temporary Insanity

Chapter VI

**__**

By Anime Fearie & Chris M

****

Insane Encounters Of The Intense Kind

They had travelled overnight to reach Wutai by morning. Finding a boat to Wutai's continent had been easy enough. It had been the trekking over land that had slowed them. 

Elena had been free to leave Kalm, her employer finally allowing that her work there could no longer be continued. Unfortunately though if she wanted the payment it would have to wait until she got back to Junon. That no longer being a possibility for some time she basically had no money after putting in for the boat trip over here. She now had to rely on her two companions for support. Something she would rather not have done considering who her companions were. They didn't trust her. That was obvious enough. What would stop them from ditching her if they suddenly realised that she was longer worth the hassle to keep around. 

However, them not trusting Turks also gave her and advantage. It also meant that they didn't trust Reno. The only way that they might feel better for Reno to be travelling with Tifa was taking her with them. She figured, they thought that Reno would be less likely to try something if he knew that they had Elena. So they wouldn't dump her. Not as long as Reno was still out there with one of their own.

Vincent watched the young Turk out of the corner of his eye as they walked over the plain toward Wutai proper. It became obvious to him that she carried an injury. He had noticed it first when she had been running from the men back in Kalm. He suspected that she ad tried to cure herself but it wasn't working very well. Still she kept up and didn't complain even though she was in definite pain. 

He wondered why they had bothered to bring her along. In the state she was in, she wasn't going t be of much use to them. It had actually been Red who had insisted on her coming. That seemed strange on it's own. Red had still been sceptical about her story even after Vincent had spoken to Tifa. Maybe he wanted to keep an eye on her.

Finally he turned his head to look at her properly. Her face gleamed with sweat and her teeth were grit. He had no sympathy for her. She had been his enemy for so long and he wasn't so quick to forgive and forget. He knew all too well that being a Turk didn't mean that you felt nothing. You still thought and felt for yourself and if what they had been doing back when Shinra reigned had gone against what they thought was right, they would have backed down. Following orders was part of their job. But nobody had to follow them blindly and without question. Everybody had a choice and Elena had chosen Shinra.

They finally entered Wutai just past dawn. Elena took a long look at the surrounding streets. It was a beautiful city, but a tourist trap all the same. Still, she never tired of visiting. Lord Godo was a constant source of jobs for them and so Wutai had become more of second home to the Turks. Doing business with Lord Godo also meant that they had come upon Yuffie Kisaragi a few times, though not too regularly. She was usually off wandering somewhere, but when she wasn't she usually had a nasty word or two to greet them with. Yuffie was the reason that they were actually here at the moment. It didn't help that Elena didn't actually like the girl. When she wasn't here it was bliss, but when she was she provided a constant source of annoyance for them. Even so, she never missed the opportunity to make the trip here with Reno. He was maybe the only other person with the capacity to annoy and infuriate people that could match Yuffie's own talents. Needless to say that the verbal exchange was more entertaining that a night at the battle arena. That is, until Yuffie gets so angry with Reno that she just decks him. Reno of course, unable to fight back, infuriates her more. Reno could be reckless, but he even he knew that it wasn't wise to hospitalise your best clients only daughter. Still, Reno took the inevitable hit just to have the chance to bug her.

As the walked down the streets Elena figured their first destination would be Lord Godo's house. She had hoped though, that she might get a chance to clean up first and rest. However, she noticed as she looked at her two companions that she was the only one that might harbour such thoughts. Vincent looked as though he'd been through nothing more strenuous than a slight stroll. Red looked tired, but the heat didn't seem to have an effect on him. Still, he was a Cosmo Canyon native, so he would be used to a little heat.

Even if she hadn't felt filthy, her leg ached. She was tempted to tell them to go ahead without her, but she wanted to find out where Rude was staying. Neither her nor Reno had heard from him which meant that he was still here working in Wutai. It was pointless trying his PHS, he rarely turned it on. He explained saying it was hard to secretly track someone when your pocket starts ringing.

As they made their way for Godo's house Red came up beside her.

"You don't look so well." He said looking up at her.

Elena had never felt the need to act bravely in the face of pain. If she was in pain, she'd let people know about it.

"My leg had been giving me trouble." She explained.

She remembered once, during a job Rude had carried a gunshot wound for almost a day without telling anyone. It wasn't until the job was finished that he revealed the fact to Reno before passing out due to loss of blood. She can't say that she could have done the same.

Red nodded. "I can see that. Do you need to rest?"

Confused, Elena looked down at the red beast. She was surprised by his kindness. Throughout the journey, he had acted like she were the one responsible for his friends' whereabouts. Vincent had simple acted as though she weren't even there. Perhaps it was pity Red was conveying.

"I'm okay at the moment. I'm anxious to see Lord Godo myself."

She had told them about Rude already being in Wutai. Not contactable until his job had been completed, but present all the same. After her day so far, she'd be very glad to see him.

*********************************************************************

The sun was well and truly setting when Tifa set foot on the familiar worn path. She knew that the path off to the north led to the remains of the Gongaga reactor. Eyeing that path as she walked past it, she realised that this particular spot had relevance to her companion.

"Ah the spot where we kicked your butts." She recalled brightly, turning back toward Reno as he tromped up the path behind her. "Again."

Reno offered her a dark look as he drew up to her side. "I don't remember lying face down in a pool of my own blood here."

Tifa matched his look. "Well, then, so you recalling turning and running off with your tail between your legs?"

"There were three of you." He reminded.

"Surely two Turks such as Rude as yourself should've been more than a match for us." She replied sarcastically.

Since Corel, Reno had noticed the foul mood Tifa had sunk down into. Dispensing with trying to get along and put up with him, she had instead turned to bickering and annoying him at every opportunity.

"Our orders weren't to kill you anyway, just to delay you."

Tifa looked unimpressed. "Yeah right."

Reno shook his head. It was true, he and Rude had entered to fight under those orders. Unfortunately Reno had sound it hard not to kill someone who was desperately trying to kill you. And of course Rude's heart had not been in the fight to begin with. Reno had known even before asking who he'd had a thing for, and whether or not she had noticed, for a few months before AVALANCHE had blown up the No 1, she'd had quite a devoted patron at her bar almost every night. It was no secret to Reno about Rude's little infatuation and in such a fight it had shown.

"Your team also had an advantage." Reno tried again.

"Hmmm?"

"You." He stated simply.

Tifa stopped in her tracks. For a while her mind raced for some hint that his comment had been anything but a compliment.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Reno stopped a few more paces down the path. "Look, I'd love to stand around here and argue with you some more, but I'm hungry and tired. Please can you stop trying to pick a fight with me and take a compliment when you fucking hear it!"

With that Reno resumed walking. Tifa stood for a few more seconds, mouth open. Letting out a deep breath to calm herself she reluctantly followed.

Gongaga hadn't seemed to have changed much since she'd last been here. The houses had been repaired though, and the streets cleared of debris. An Inn sign hung invitingly on one of the buildings. It was this building that Reno disappeared into. Tifa's eyes seemed to onto a small house at the edge of the clearing.

Zack's house.

Tifa remembered it well.

So had Aeris.

She remembered Aeris' reaction when they had first come to Gongaga. She had seemed to have missed him terribly. She had felt bad for his parents and for herself the loss. Tifa's thoughts came back to Cloud. Only now could she fully understand Aeris' sadness and loss.

She felt a warm trickle down her cheek.

At first she had thought of Aeris as competition, but soon enough she began to see Aeris' true kindness and warmth. Tifa missed Aeris and wished not for the first time, that she could turn back time, somehow save her friend. At a times like this she missed her the most. 

She hadn't noticed Reno's presence beside until he was beside her. Tears slid silently down her face. She didn't bother trying to conceal them from him. She didn't care.

"Lockheart?"

"Too many memories." she explained, "this is where she left us. It just go me thinking."

She felt an arm slide across her back, pulling her in against Reno's side. It was a little odd to have him try to comfort her. Probably for the both of them. Still she appreciated the him trying.

"Thanks for the gesture, but I'm okay now." She sniffed, wiping the moisture from her face.

Reno cracked a grin, even if it did look a little forced. "Who says I'm tryna be nice? I'm just tryna take advantage of you while your vulnerable."

She couldn't help but smile a little. Turning her head toward him she said, "You have a perverse way of trying to cheer people up Reno."

"Is there any other way to be?"

************************************************************

Elena lay on her bed, trying to sleep. Earlier when they had gone to see Godo he had informed them that he had not seen or heard from his daughter in months. That was nothing out of the ordinary. Yuffie often left Wutai without notice only to return a couple of months later, hungry tired and with almost more materia than she could carry. The bad news was that she would be impossible for them to track. The god news was that it meant her pursuers would also have a hard time trying to find her as well.

Godo had mentioned that he had received word that she was going to be back earlier in the week. However, Yuffie wasn't the most punctual girl and Godo hadn't seemed particularly worried that she hadn't retuned yet.

Elena's lack of sleep came from a different source. Rude had disappeared. After reporting to Godo a few days ago, he had failed to collect payment the following day. Elena knew that it was something serious for him to miss payment. Something could have come up, she conceded, but it seemed unlikely. After her own attack at Kalm she had been wondering whether similar attacks might befall Rude or Reno.

Promptly after leaving Godo's she had tried both Rude and Reno's PHS'. She had only received an answer off Reno. Elena had quickly relayed the news to Reno. Considering, he took the news rather well, only shouting three obscenities and one death threat toward the kidnappers. Elena had found it somewhat reassuring. Reno's worries didn't usually stretch far from alcohol and money, but Reno cared about his crew.

Finally her tired body gave way to sleep.

***********************

"It would seem that they are in as much danger as ourselves." Red mused.

Vincent stood looking out the window of their room at the Inn. 

"Perhaps."

Red stared at Vincent's back. "I'm inclined to trust her." He added.

"So she continues with us."

"In any case I think it would be prudent to keep an eye on her." Red agreed.

Vincent continued to stare out into the street, saying nothing.

Red wondered how Tifa was faring. Elena had called Reno earlier in the day. So far there seemed nothing to report from their end, but Red was getting anxious. Reno and Tifa were nearing Cosmo Canyon. Red feared that perhaps they might come across the thieves that had undoubtably tracked him from the Canyon. He had contacted the Canyon Volunteers, alerting them to Tifa's arrival and organised some transport for them to Rocket Town. With hope, the Volunteers would pick them up and escort them. The thieves were not all that worried him though.

Red addressed Vincent again. "What do you know about Reno?"

Now Vincent turned toward him. "From what I have heard and seen, he seems quite competent."

"Competent?" Is that all?"

"The Turks are trained fighters. Well trained, to investigate, obtain and kill on order. There is a very good reason they are paid so well."

"We have beaten them in the past." Red reminded.

"I doubt that on any of those instances they were actually under orders to kill us. As I am led to believe, the only order of that kind seem to have come whilst we were in Wutai, and they declined."

"The Sunken Airship?" Red questioned.

Surprising to Red, Vincent seemed to show a slight smirk. "I think we were just beginning to annoy them. Turks are not known for their infinite patience. Mostly they merely delayed our efforts, after all we were both after Sephiroth, they could use us if need be. Why kill what they could use?"

Red didn't look reassured. Vincent being an ex-Turk himself had valuable insight on Turk behaviour. What Vincent had told him had done nothing to ease his mind.

"Do you think that Tifa is in danger?" He asked finally voicing his main concern.

"It is true that Reno does have a reputation for being ruthless and quite dangerous. If you were asking whether if it came down to a fight between the two of them, I would not think that Tifa would be the victor. Not with Reno armed."

Red scowled at him. Vincent continued, "In the past we have beaten him but we always out numbered them. Group fights are not a Turks favourite ground."

"That's not exactly what I was asking. I meant can we trust him?"

Red disliked the way Vincent was talking. Until now he had been comforted by the belief that, no matter what, Tifa could take care of herself. Even if Reno turned on her.

Vincent looked deep in thought for a moment. 

"I believe that Reno has as much as stake as we do as you have already mentioned. He would probably not do anything to jepodize his chances."

"Probably not?" Again Red had to question Vincent's wording.

"Rude is now missing, Elena has been attacked and almost killed. I doubt that Reno would want to loose our assistance just to exact some kind of revenge upon AVALANCHE."

Red sighed, "I hope your right. Besides, and I hate to admit this, but we may need him on this."

"I agree. Our numbers are low and Reno does seem to be good at what he does."

Red was amused by the sudden compliment. "How do you figure."

Vincent turned back to his window. "He's not dead yet."

*************************************************************

The forests west of Gongaga seemed to be the quickest route to go, but after 6hrs of fighting the dense underbrush, she began to change her mind. Her arms and legs were streaked with sweat and scratches, providing her with an uncomfortable itch. Looking at Reno she felt a little jealous. Reno's suit may've been the worst choice for the heat they were experiencing, however, he was protected from the wrath of the trees and bushes that they were traipsing through.

Tifa sighed heavily and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Break time?" She asked hopefully.

Reno stopped and looked back at her taking in her appearance. He nodded.

Finding a clear section of grass, Tifa sat down and began to rummage through her pack. Extracting a canteen she took a long sip then offered it to Reno. Taking the drink he sat down beside her. He took a few long gulps then set the canteen down in the grass beside him.

Tifa sighed as she let herself lay back. The grass did nothing to relieve her itching, but it felt good to be able to rest for a while.

A string of curses from Reno's direction made her boost herself up onto her elbows and take notice of her companion.

He had peeled off his jacket and was now looking at the sleeve of his shirt with clear annoyance. The left sleeve of his once white shirt, was now streaked red.

"Gods." She mumbled. "Does it hurt?"

Reno cast a scathing look at her that seemed to bear more heat in it than the hot summer sun.

"Does it look like it fucking hurts?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Just trying to be nice."

Reno merely snorted and continued to take off his shirt. The bandaging she had put on it last night seemed to have loosened leaving no pressure on the wound. 

Tearing away the bandaging, Reno inspected his arm.

Tifa just looked on, wary to offer any help. Unconsciously Tifa found herself looking the man over. If Reno had been someone she had just seen on the street she doubted she would have ever thought of him as a man she could place her life in the hands of. He, to her, had always seemed like a fairly lazy guy. If someone else could do the labour all the better type of guy. From his outward appearance he looked rather thin and rakey in his suit and even more so after he'd left Shinra. Obviously Shinra would have required him to at least be a little fit for his job. Even now she could see the remnants of the muscles that lined his stomach and torso. She suspected thought that Reno hadn't seen the inside of a gym for some time now though. In many ways in told her a lot about his current mindstate. Did he give up his fitness now that there was no one there to enforce the necessity or was it something more. Was it a sign of how he'd maybe given up? The clothes he wore, the weapon he carried were all part of a time now passed. The state of his physical being might be a sign that he had begun to let that Shinra influenced part of himself go. Perhaps he just didn't care any more. Or perhaps he was just lazy and couldn't be bothered.

Either way she didn't want to think about it. Looking down at herself she realised that if she were to believe anything about his clothes or weapons she might as well have been thinking about herself.

She lay back down on the grass, her eyes still on Reno. With his back to her she could now make out faded lines crisscrossing his back. She moved closer to get a better look, propping herself up on her elbow. Numerous pencil-thin scars marked the skin.

"Reno?"

"Mmmmm?" He answered distractedly as he tended to his arm.

"What are these from?" 

"What?" He asked craning his neck around to see her.

She traced one of the marks lightly with her finger to indicate.

He flinched slightly at the sudden touch. "Would you believe kinky girlfriend?"

She smirked. "I wouldn't believe you and the word 'girlfriend' fit in the same sentence."

He shrugged and began to pour water down his arm. "Just some guy back in Midgar. Guess I kinda pissed him off."

His vague explanation didn't satisfy her but she chose not to push it.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded getting to her feet.

Reno stood there for a while looking back and forth between his shirt and jacket he held in both hands. Seemingly coming to a decision he threw her his jacket, and carefully put his shirt back on leaving the buttons undone in an attempt to keep cool.

Tifa caught the jacket easily and held it up between two fingers as if she really didn't want to touch it. She raised a single eyebrow at him.

"Do I look like a coat rack?"

He rolled his eyes. "Put it on, it'll keep your arms from getting scratched."

She eyed the jacket with obvious disdain. Eventually though she put it on. Already she felt ten times hotter.

"I'm gonna boil in this!" She complained.

"Your choice." He said simply and began to walk off.

Picking up her pack she started off after him.

"Jeez, now I'm gonna smell like sweaty Reno." She muttered.

Turning back to her he gave her his best grin. "Lemme tell you, you're the first to complain."

Tifa just gave him a sour look. "Thankyou so much for the mental image."

He laughed and turned his eyes back to the path.

They followed the track for another two hours before they broke through to the edge of the river. The river back looked rather beautiful compared to the dense forest they'd just bee trekking through. The sunlight glinted off the stones by the shore and the rippling water. Several amounts of wildlife flocked around the river further up, drinking from the clear water, trying to stave off the heat of the day.

"Looks like something out of a travel brochure." Reno said dryly.

Tifa was surprised. How could anyone not like scenery such as this?

"What? You don't like it? It looks beautiful."

"I prefer places with roads, bridges and bars."

Eyeing the river, Tifa groaned. Before when they had crossed it they had a buggy and were able to pass through the shallows easily enough. Now even the shallows looked too much.

She had to agree with him on one point. "A bridge would have been nice." She admitted.

"There must have been some rain in the mountains." he muttered.

He walked past her, stopping at the waters edge. Slowly, he scanned the river, looking east to west along its length.

"Well, he began, "we certainly have a nice day for it."

"For what?"

"Swimming." he replied a little less than amused.

She groaned again. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Another point," Reno continued, "we can rest here for a while if you like."

Tifa looked confused. "I thought we just did?"

"Yeah, but once we get into the canyons I want to keep moving till we're at the gates of Cosmo Canyon."

Tifa sat down on the shoreline. "Are you worried about the thieves Red mentioned?"

"Kind of." He conceded. "We've also left a trail that any run of the mill mountain goat could follow. The canyon offers too much temptation of an ambush, and I'm sure we've made it clear as to where we are heading."

Tifa nodded and took off Reno's jacket. It had helped against the fierce underbrush, but she felt cooler with it off.

She looked back up at Reno as he continued to scan the river, totally focussed on what lay around them.

"Something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

Reno turned away from the river, his gaze falling back to her as she sat on the shore. 

"No, not really. We are kind of out in the open here. But I don't want to get into the canyon and tire because we didn't take a breather back here." he explained.

Tifa nodded, agreeing with the logic.

"You know it's kind of odd." she told him instead.

"What is?"

"The way you're explaining all this to me."

Reno looked at her oddly, his gazed still fixed. "Why shouldn't I?" 

"I don't know." Tifa shrugged. "Cloud never usually told us what was on his mind, where we were going, what dangers lay behind every little twist and turn. He knew where he was going, why he was going and so he assumed that we all did too. Sure everybody had there own reasons for following him. But strategy was never discussed, even though we might have had some valuable input. He should have known that we didn't need to be shielded from all this."

The corner of Reno's mouth turned up slightly. "Why Lockheart, that sounded rather like a barb against your beloved. The reason I'm explaining every little detail to you is because you aren't going to be of much use to me unless you know the score. Perhaps I just don't care enough to shield you."

Tifa matched Reno's look. "Your such a liar Reno. And besides that wasn't a barb, Cloud was trying to be nice in his own way. I meant that he thinks of things with feeling. You just think of things with logic." she smirked. "and perversion where ever possible."

Reno looked down at the ground and laughed. "But how does that make me a liar?"

"You know I can handle the facts of the situation, that I have as much to add as you. I think you do care. Otherwise you wouldn't bother."

Reno looked at the smug look on Tifa face. "I'm glad to see that that makes some sense in your head Lockheart, cause your totally baffling me."

Tifa began to take off her boots. 

"You're lying again. Did I hit a nerve?"

"I'm a Turk Lockheart. I care about money, myself and my fellow Turks. In that order, I might add."

Tifa stood up and kicked her boots away from the shore. "Do you really believe that?"

Reno shrugged, "Sure, why not. Would that surprise you?"

Tifa had to think for a moment. If he had asked her the same question a couple of days ago she would have replied 'yes' without pause. But now she wasn't so sure.

"To be honest I don't know what to make of you any more Reno. But yes, I guess it would surprise me."

Reno watched her as she walked past him and began wading into the water.

"I said we could rest." He reminded.

Tifa turned back to him and started wading backward. She fingered the tie in her hair, eventually succeeding in loosening the knot. Her hair fell out of the loose ponytail and fell around her shoulders.

"I know. I'd just prefer to spend my rest time somewhere cooler. We have to get wet eventually anyway."

He smirked as though he were about to say something else before thinking better of it and bent down to take off his own shoes.

"Good idea."

Done with the shoes he started wading out after her, peeling off his once white shirt as he went. He stopped a little ways off from her and began to soak his ruined shirt. The water around it immediately turned pink.

"Lovely." Tifa muttered with distaste.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of blood. Would've thought you'd be used to anything by now."

She rested her hands on her hips and gave him a less than impressed smile. "Blood, fighting, yes. You, no."

Reno pretended to look hurt. "That's a little harsh. I /am/ behaving myself."

"So this has been you behaving yourself? Gee, I'd hate to think what you're like when you're not."

Reno just grinned. "Well, it wouldn't be very productive if I misbehaved. It'd be hard to fight with you constantly drooling over me."

Tifa shot him a look, "Very full of yourself, aren't you?"

Reno stopped what he was doing and turned his attention totally to her. He was trying his hardest to look serious, but he wasn't pulling it off. 

"Well, if you've got the time, I'll show you why I have very good reason to be."

From the look on his face, Tifa knew he was joking, but she shoved him anyway. He lost his footing and went sprawling back into the water. A few seconds later he broke the surface laughing in between trying to catch his breath. Whether it was from the ridiculousness of the situation or not, she began laughing too. Laughing too hard, she didn't see him lunge at her, pushing her beneath the water.

It didn't last long though, and Tifa knew he'd done it just out of revenge. She came to the surface almost immediately, but found herself unable to touch the bottom with her feet. Re-orientating herself, she realised why. Reno had an arm around her waist, not letting her feet touch the bottom by dragging her slowly through the water. Without being able to pivot or regain her balance, Tifa was basically unable to get herself loose from his grasp.

The idea of playing around like this just made her laugh harder. Reno didn't play around. Reno killed things. Not once did she feel in danger though. She actually got the impression that he found it all just as amusing as she did.

Still laughing, "Reno let me go!"

Reno had stopped laughing, but his grin was still plastered on his face as he pretended to consider her request.

"Hmmmm…….no."

Fighting down her laughter, she tried to pull away. 

His grip on her just tightened.

Trying a different tactic she swung herself around to face him. The tactic worked. He couldn't stop her and it forced him to stop dragging her and re-adjust his grip. He still had a hold of her with both arms, but now she could at least touch the bottom. When she had her footing, she looked back up at him, surprised that they were actually standing that close to each other.

His wet hair hung down over his brow, dripping droplets of water down into the small space between them. Pale cheeks flushed slightly from the exertion of dragging her through the water. But what made her really take notice was the odd look that had fallen over his face.

She went to say something, but that look he was giving her caused the words to die on her lips. All she found herself able to do was to stare back at him.

After a few drawn out seconds he drew her closer and dipped his head down to touch his lips very gently to hers.

Tifa's eyes went wide when she finally realised what he was about to do. She thought about pushing him away or slapping him, but she couldn't will her body to act.

Abruptly, he stopped and pulled back, his head snapping back toward the shoreline. His eyes went as wide as hers had a moment ago.

Stunned, Tifa broke from his hold and backed away, her eyes never leaving him, wary that he might try something again.

She was totally oblivious to what had made Reno stop.

"Well, if it isn't the leader of the Turks. Even better that you have Tifa Lockheart with you."

The source of the new voice startled her out of her daze. Looking for the origin of the sound, she finally saw what had caught Reno's attention. Five men on blue chocobos stood along the shoreline watching them. She didn't recognise any of the men, but the glow in their eyes gave them away.

"Hope we didn't disturb anything." The same man spoke again. 

Meanwhile, Reno was having an internal yelling match with himself. He hated being caught by surprise and in the past week it had happened twice. He had let himself be distracted. 

_More than distracted, _He decided _I've gone insane!_

He had almost kissed Tifa Lockheart. He hadn't thought he'd even /liked/ Tifa let alone almost kiss her. He knew he worked on impulse, but the thought seemed so absurd to him somehow that he wasn't even sure if it had just happened.

He had, completely on impulse, kissed woman. He mightn't have even know their names, let alone knew if he liked them. But it had always been with the certainty that they'd either go to bed with him or give him something else he needed at the time. Tifa was no such certainty. The odd lewd comment to her was just how he acted, there was no real meaning behind it. As it was he was facing getting the crap kicked out of him by her. That was the only certainty with Tifa Lockheart.

That was, if the Soldiers didn't beat her to the punch.

His nightstick weighed heavily on his belt, just under the water line. However, using it, he would most certainly electrocute himself. The water wouldn't damage the weapon, but it was better to wait until it and him had dried off before attempting to use it.

His gun lay on the shore by his shoes, unreachable. Slowly he began to inch his way toward Tifa.

"Well, you did, but I'll let it pass." He eventually replied.

Tifa wanted to tell Reno to shutup. Annoying these men would not get them anywhere.

"So good of you." The Soldier replied sarcastically. 

It was easy to tell he was thoroughly amused by the situation. And he had every right to be. If she and Reno didn't find some way to get out of this they were as good as caught. Could they really fight five Soldiers off? Tifa didn't think so. Especially standing in almost chest height water.

The Soldier turned and nodded at his companions. Without any more words the men began to advance their chocobos.

Reno started edging back. "Well, it's a nice day for it."

She didn't need any more urging. She nodded, turned and dived.

Reno quickly followed after her. He knew they couldn't swim faster than the chocobos, but they had a head start. Frantically swimming toward the opposite shore, Reno dared a look back. Only three of the five had come after them and they were gaining. The odds were a little better now if it came down to a fight, but he wasn't willing to hang around and wait for them.

Finally his feet touched the bottom and he scrambled out of the water. Tifa was a few strides ahead and pulling away.

The swim had set his arm on fire, but he tried to ignore the pain and poured on the speed.

Running up the steep slope, the ground underneath her feet became more rocky and uneven. Being barefoot, it made it slightly harder to run, but at least it was as sign that they were getting closer to safety.

Tifa looked back. Reno had fallen behind, but not too far back. The riders were just beginning to come out of the river and were advancing. 

She turned her head back and willed herself to move faster.

Sprinting around a corner, into the cliffs she was suddenly forced to pull up short. Standing before her were at least eight men on yellow chocobos. One man from the group stepped forward.

"Tifa Lockheart I presume." 

__

Notes: okay so I stopped at a bad time. Initially there was more to the end of this chapter including these new riders and the repercussions of Reno's act of impulse in the river. However, I also added a few paragraphs in the middle of the chapter so I thought It best to just leave it where I did having enough already written and still leaving it open and you all waiting anxiously for the next chapter. Okay so maybe you won't be hanging but it was worth the try eh? Anyway, this chapter has been passed so many times from author to author that I'm sure editing mistakes are bound to appear where I have inadvertently looked them over, so if you spot any let one of the author's know and it will be revised. I admit that we had some trouble with this one so if it's not as good as usual, never fear, we'll have the creative juices flowing for next time and I foresee quite a few things happening to break up our would be heroes so stay tuned….

Some of you were also wondering if this story is posted on a host site…why yes this story and more can be found at Neo-Midgar (for those of you not already reading this there)

http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie

__

just look on the 70th floor for AF's works

anime_fearie@excite.com_ and chief author_

oh and please everyone, I love feedback and feedback loves you. It boosts my ego and makes me write more and quicker if I know people are reading!


	8. Chapter Seven-The Volunteers

Temporary Insanity

Chapter VII 

_By AF, Holly, Mikey & Ace._

The Volunteers

****

            Reno could hear the birds coming up behind him.  He debated turning around to face them, but knew three guys with swords weren't likely to view him as much of a threat.  And with good reason.  He felt about as able to take on the three men as he was to run the rest of the way to Rocket Town.  He was exhausted, hot and annoyed at himself.  His running had begun to slow.

            Dashing around another boulder as fast as his failing strength would take him, he almost ran straight into Tifa. She had stopped in front of more than half a dozen men mounted on yellow chocobos, each sporting an array of nasty looking weapons.  

            Reaching for his nightstick he felt Tifa grab his arm to stop him.

            "Don't." She whispered.

            Seconds later their pursuers rode into view.  They immediately halted their birds, looking at the new arrivals.  These new arrivals bought their weapons to bear at the sight of the other men.

            Suddenly, Reno knew.  They were not going to be caught.  They were being rescued.

            Seeing that they were outnumbered, the three men turned and began to leave, obviously not wanting to enter a fight they knew they could not win.

            One of the new comers pointed a spear at Reno and addressed Tifa.

            "Friend of yours?"

            To Reno, Tifa seemed to take way too long to respond.  

            "He's with me."  She answered eventually, without much enthusiasm.

            Retracting the spear he bowed his head to her.

            "Cosmo Canyon Volunteers.  Nanaki told us to expect you."

            Tifa looked to have expected as much, but Reno let the relief show clear on his face.  

            "Thankyou for helping us." Tifa replied politely.

            Reno leaned toward Tifa and whispered into her ear; "Remind me to buy that furball a nice bouncy toy to play with."

            Tifa just rewarded him with an evil stare.

            The man that spoke came up beside Tifa.  "My name is Coron, we'll take you to Cosmo Canyon to rest."  He offered his hand to Tifa so she could easily boost herself up behind Coron in the saddle.  Once Tifa was seated Coron turned the bird and began to lead it away.

            Another came up and held his hand out to Reno.

                                                                                    **********

Entering Cosmo Canyon, Tifa felt a certain sense of relief.  The Canyon looked exactly the same as she remembered and the familiarity did wonders for the tight knot in her stomach.  They group dismounted from their chocobos and began leading them away.  Coron turned to her.

"Feel free to roam the Canyon, there are beds for you at the Inn if you wish to rest.  When you are ready to leave you can find me in the Volunteer headquarters above the bar.  A few of the men will escort you to Nibleheim and then on to Rocket Town."  

He offered her a warm smile, which Tifa found immediately returning.

"Thankyou," she replied, "for all your help."

Coron nodded and started off in the direction of the bar.  

She let out a deep calming breath.  And scanned the streets absently, wondering what she should do first.  She needed some more supplies, and definitely some rest….

Tifa caught sight of Reno over by the main gate, talking to one of the Volunteers with his back to her.  Narrowing her eyes she strode purposely over to him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.  He turned to face her and was met by a fist. The unexpected force threw him back into the dirt.

Leaving him on his back, covered in dirt and bleeding, she started off toward the store to find a new pair of boots.

Reno watched her walk away, not at all surprised by her actions.  After all he had expected no less of the woman, he'd known that the moment he'd found himself distracted in the river.

The man he'd been talking to helped him up.  

"What was that all about?"

Reno let out a long sigh and rubbed his hurting jaw.  "A lesson about instincts." He replied.

The man pat him on the back. "C'mon, I'll show you where you can cleaned up.

                        ***********************************************************

On Vincent's request, they had stayed in Wutai a daylonger.  The fact that Yuffie still hadn't turned up had begun to worry them.  Red surmised that Rude's disappearance meant that he had either been killed or at the least captured after Elena had stressed the point that he would never have left without informing either one of the other Turks beforehand, and definitely never without receiving payment.

Elena wasn't taking the news well and it had been compounded by the fact that no one had even seen him after he had left Godo's house a few nights ago.  She had hoped at least that some one had seen or heard something.  Still she hadn't been deterred in her investigation and had continued questioning people around the area.

Her limp had improved a little, but she hadn't really given herself time to rest and heal.  Not that Red could blame her for pushing herself, he wanted to do everything within his power to find his own friends as well.  However, in Yuffie's situation, it was merely just a case of waiting for her to return.

He played with the idea of going with Elena.  After all, intimidation was a fine strategy and Reno knew he could be just that if the occasion called for it.  He certainly felt inclined to help Elena.  He had actually found himself impressed with the dedication she showed in finding her co-worker, even when she was injured and depressed.

The real problem was with the waiting.  Over the years he had found himself to be restless when forced to do nothing.  Even is doing something meant helping Elena out.  He would be glad of the distraction.

Lord Godo had promised to alert them of Yuffie's arrival if she ever turned up.  So mostly he and Vincent had stayed at the Inn.  Doing nothing.

He heard the noise of a door slamming in the room next to his.  Standing, Red made his way out of his room and into the hallway, stopping in front of Elena's room.  Lifting his paw, he tapped on the door.

From inside the room he heard a muffled, "It's open."

Red felt a little irritated at the response.  He was never happy to be reminded of the basic skills he wasn't able to accomplish as easily as his human friends.  He was proud of his people and what he was, no doubt.  He was just annoyed at the amount of restrictions it placed upon him while he lived in a human world.

"I'm capable at many things," he called back, "but doorknobs are not one of my specialities."

A few seconds later she opened the door and moved back to allow him room to enter is he desired.

"Sorry."  She apologised.

He entered her room and took a seat on the floor in the centre of the small room.  "Any luck?"

Elena closed the door then walked over to a chair where she promptly sat, gazing out of the nearby window.  

"It's like he just disappeared." She said mournfully.

"In a manner of speaking he did. Unfortunately in Wutai there are not always people on the streets late at night.  There is a possibility that nobody actually saw what happened if anything did.  And of course we are assuming that if something happened, that it took place on the streets somewhere."

"There was no sign of a struggle in his room."  Elena countered. "And I've tried the bar."

Red nodded.  "It is perplexing.  Still, don't give up hope.  It may not be as bad as we imagine."

"I know."  Elena sighed.  "We've been through a lot, the three of us.  Sometimes people try to pick us off, one or all of us.  Reno's even been missing once, but we've always gotten through it, always."

Red looked at Elena sympathetically.  "And I'm sure that this time will be no exception."

Elena smiled slightly at him.  "Thankyou.  You've lifted me out of my mood.  Never an easy task so Reno tells me."

It was the first time he'd seen Elena smile.  Outwardly she seemed like a nice person.  He actually had to question why she'd even become a Turk.  With people like Reno, he could see it.  But with Elena he found it totally mystifying.  Ruthlessness just didn't seem to be one of her qualities.

A ringing bought the pair out of their individual musings.  Elena snatched her PHS off the bed to answer it.

"Yes?"

"It's me." Reno answered.

Elena mouthed the word 'Reno' to Red before continuing.

"What's up?  Did something happen?"

"In more ways than one." He groaned. "We found Red's thieves."

"Gods are you alright?"

"We lost a few things, but Red's escorts arrived luckily before we lost ourselves.  We should reach Rocket Town day after tomorrow.  Any luck on your end?"

Elena sighed heavily.  "It's like he just disappeared, nobody saw anything."

Reno paused.  "What about Yuffie?"

"She hasn't turned up yet."

"Is Valentine around?"

"Somewhere why?"

"I think a patrol of the city might be in order, you'll need the backup."

"What have you got in mind?"

"It would seem that if someone is after Yuffie after all and she hasn't returned to Wutai yet, that they'd still be hanging around.  These guys don't seem like the type to give up easily."

"You're suggesting we g out and find them? I realise that they might go for me.  I mean I'm not Avalanche, but that didn't stop them last time.  But Reno, they're not likely to show themselves if they see Vincent and Red."

"Red and Vincent don't have to be seen."

            ****************************************************************

Reno was in a lazy mood.  He'd spent the afternoon and most of the night at the bar with the Volunteers.  He'd come to the conclusion that most of them were pretty all-right guys.  After all, they were hired for muscle work and for the most, so was Reno. They enjoyed their work and (despite they're name) were paid well for their services.  For that, Reno was grateful.  The river had claimed most of his money and so he could not otherwise get to the state of drunkenness he was trying to hard to achieve.  The Volunteers though, seemed happy enough to help him out in that regard.

After his conversation with Elena earlier, he had decided to spend the night in the Canyon.  He needed a good drunken binge to get over his insanity.  However, someone's own curious mind wouldn't let him.

"Oh, I thought she must've been yer girlfriend or something."

Reno almost choked on his drink.  "What?!"

Roe had been a wonderful drinking partner.  He had money to burn and constantly ordered more rounds.  Up until now, talking had been at a minimum.

"I dunno.  Though I 'member the last time she was 'ere."  Roe slurred.  "They're good people.  Bought back Nanaki an' all."

Reno tried to control his cough bought on by the impromptu choking fit.  "Yeah but…"

It didn't matter Roe ignored him.

"I don't 'member you being there, so I just figured that she musta gotten wit ya in the meantime, heh."

"I'm just helping her out."  Reno stopped for a second, re-thinking, "Kind of."

"Damsel in distress eh?  Can't says I blame ya, fine lookin' woman like that.  How'd ya piss 'er off?"

When he'd met Roe earlier in the day he'd seemed like such a quiet, shy sort of guy.  

_I guess it's true when they say that it is always the quiet ones._

Reno turned and looked pointedly at Roe.  "I talked too much."

Unfortunately for Reno, Roe's drunken mind didn't read into the answer.

"Pity eh?"  Roe said sympathetically.

"Not really.  I don't even like her."  Reno told him.

"I dunno, you looked pretty hurt when she hit ya."  Roe said in his most insightful tone of voice.

Reno just screwed up his face, reverently wishing he was able to get as drunk with the relative ease that Roe had been able to.  Unfortunately years of practise had left him with a tolerance level that took most men half a century to attain.

"Of course I did.  She clobbered me!"

"Heh, I don't mean physi….phusi….um, your body."

Reno shook his head.  "Feeling the burn a little?"  He asked nodding towards Roe's empty glass.

"Nah."  Roe said nodding.

Reno grinned at him noting the red glaze over the blue eyes in front of him.

"C'mon, I don't want to have to carry your drunk ass back to where ever.  Go now while you can still walk."

Roe shook his head.  "Okay."

At first Reno was sure which he should believe.

Soon enough though, Roe pulled himself to his feet.  Belched loudly once, then staggered off toward the doorway.

Being left by himself Reno absently tugged at his collar and looked down at the borrowed shirt he was wearing.  He'd managed to save his suit pants from the dash from the river since he'd been wearing them, he'd been forced to leave his shirt and shoes behind.  Unfortunately Cosmo Canyon didn't seem to believe in anyone's need to wear a suit so replacements were out of the question.  The local clothing consisted of a light material with a high collar that was meant to be fastened with a single button, which Reno promptly disregarded when he put it on.  Sure he didn't have his full suit anymore but he could at least make sure he looked suitably scruffy in whatever he wore.

He had reminded Elena to get him a replacement uniform in Wutai.  No matter how sloppy he wore it, he liked his uniform.  And, he realised looking at his new shirt and boots once more, he missed it.  He was just glad Elena hadn't thought to ask him why he had been forced to leave half his clothes behind.  While the answer was innocent enough, he wasn't prepared to give the /total/ explanation.

After leaving the bar he took a walk up to the observatory.  Tifa would be most likely at the Inn.  The thought of a confrontation right now didn't seem like the best idea.  Flexing his jaw, his body agreed.  He could at least waste time enough for her to fall asleep before looking into the sleep idea himself.

The view from the observatory was breathtaking, he knew. But nigh time didn't offer much in the way of spectacular views.  Deciding to be nosey, he tried the door to the observatory.  Not at all surprised to find the door unlocked, he walked straight in.  Books and maps were scattered over the living quarters.  Taking a quick inspection of some of the books, he noticed nothing of immense interest.  In fact half of the books seemed to be in a language he didn't even recognise.  Stepping into the back room he noticed an odd looking machine lining the back wall.  He had a vague idea what it was.  Back in the days of Shinra, the Turks had all sorts of intelligence on a variety of things.  Cosmo Canyon being one of the many.  Still his curiosity begged him to find out for sure what this odd looking machine actually did.

Stopping in front of a large switch he was about to trip it when something made him pause mid movement.  He could tell he wasn't alone in the room.

"Can't help yourself can you?  You just /have/ to snoop around."  Accused and irate voice behind him. Obviously somebody had had the same idea about not going back to the Inn too early.

Keeping his back to her he replied. "Just what I'm like I guess."

"You have no right to be here Reno, you should leave."  Tifa stated hotly.

Ignoring her he went ahead and pressed the switch.  The platform beneath his feet began its accent taking both occupants with it.  Reno sucked in a deep breath as he gazed at the magnificent view before spread out before him.  Bright sphere's shone brilliantly all around him, punctuated by tiny pinpricks of light shining at him from what seemed like millions of miles away, yet close enough that Reno believed that he could reach out and touch them.  Flashes of radiant illumination cast warm glows around each of the spheres and bathed him in a bright glow.  Reno was suitably awestruck.

"Hmmm…nice."

"Reno…" Tifa began.

"Shhhh, can't you see I'm heavily immersed in admirartion.  That I am communing with the stars."

Tifa rolled her eyes and began again.  "Reno I'm going to let you off the hook." She told him coolly. 

Reno's brow creased in confusion.  "Huh?"

"You're free to go.  The Volunteers will escourt me the rest of the way.  Once I meet up with the others, we'll be able to take it from there."

Raising an eyebrow at her he asked, "Is this about what happened today?"

Tifa flushed a little.  "Look I know you don't want to be here…."

Reno interupted, "Look, Lockheart call it temporary insanity, believe me, I won't do it again.  No matter if I do pack it in, Rude's missing and me and Elena are hardly being welcomed with open arms to these guys.  I really can't just back off."

She went to argue on his leaving but suddenly stopped.  "Temporary insanity?  Gee thanks."

The confused expression returned.  "What?"

Tifa continued, hands on hips.  "Believe you, you won't do it again?!  Tifa's voice had raised another notch and was starting to eat a tense way into Reno's head.  "So what was that?  Just killing time!"

Reno couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing.

"What?!"  Tifa demanded seeing him almost bent in two from the laughter.

Finally he seemed to settle down enough to talk again.  "Sorry."  He apologised. "What exactly are you worried about?  The possibility that I might try something with you?  Or the possibility that I won't?" 

Tifa's voice softened.  "I know you wont." She admitted, "and I wouldn't want you to."  She paused. "But why wouldn't you want to?"

Reno waved her off.  "Either way you're stuck with me.  I promise I'll be good."

He turned the machine off and the room returned to normal.

Making for the door Tifa stopped him.

"Reno…"

He sighed when he realised that he wasn't going to get out of this as easily as thought.

"Normally a woman's personality isn't a factor when I hit on them.  However, I've found with you that this just isn't the case.  Look Lockheart even you know that you are clearly gorgeous but for some reason, with you, it isn't enough.  The fact is that I just don't like you."

Tifa looked thoughtful for a moment.  "I can deal with that."

"Good."  He responded.  "We better get going."  

Tifa nodded and followed him out the door.

"It's late,"  he continued, "we better get to bed."

Tifa lightly smacked the back of Reno's head, trying her hardest to show him that she wasn't amused.  It wasn't easy.

                        ************************************************

Elena sat calmly on the bench.  Actually, she looked calm, but her mind was not.  

The park was dark and littered with shadows where anyone or anything could be lurking, waiting for her.  She looked at the book in front of her and pretended to read under the dim glow of the lamp above her.  The park had been deserted for hours now and showed no obvious signs of movement.  She had never acted as bait before and, so far, she wasn't particularly enjoying the experience.

Vincent and Red, she knew, were not too far away but the knowledge did little to comfort her.  They were carefully positioned out of sight and she severely doubted that either one of them could react faster than a bullet that may be fired out of one of the shadows at any moment.

Still, Elena trusted most of Reno's ideas and by the sound of it, he doubted that any of them men they were after would show up anyhow.  She had been here for hours already.  Surely if someone wanted to come after her they would have done it by now.

She was just done with that thought when three figures materialized out of the darkness.  Their sudden appearance made Elena's heart leap into her throat.  They strode purposely toward her, stopping not a meter from where she sat.  Elena tried to pretend that she was so engrossed in her book that she had not seen them.

"Excuse me Miss?"  One of them spoke up.

Finding n plausible reason to continue to ignore them, she looked up from her book at the one who had spoken.  Something wasn't right.

"Have you got the time?"

He looked all of 16yrs old, he also looked like he was from the area.  The two boys at the back seemed much the same, only these two were openly leering at her and whispering things to each other.  

Elena glanced quickly at her watch.  "One fifteen." She replied hoping that her nervousness didn't show in her voice.

The boy continued to stare.  "What's a pretty thing like you doing out this late?"

Elena tried to think up some witty reply to make herself sound more in control, but her brain just didn't want to co-operate.

_What would Reno say?_ She wondered.

Actually she doubted that these boys would've called Reno a 'pretty thing' to begin with.

She decided to play it safe.  "Waiting for my boyfriend?"

She hadn't meant to make it sound like a question.  Naturally they didn't believe her.

"I see. Well, don't worry we'll take care of you till he gets here."

"Really, he'll be here any minute."  She protested weakly.

_Why are all the men I meet perverted scum?_

He actually didn't know why she felt so uneasy around them.  Surely she had handled bigger, badder foes than this.  In those instances though she knew she hadn't been alone.  She knew that help was only a mere shout away.  Sure she knew that Vincent and Red were out there somewhere, but the reassurance of being able to see them wasn't.  

_Even if I was totally alone I can handle a couple of teenagers.  I'm a trained Turk!_

Her pride flaring she sat up straighter on the bench and looked the lead boy in the eye.

"You really shouldn't piss my boyfriend off.  He's quite protective of me."

The boy, though a little taken back at the sudden change in her voice, continued to play along. "Don't worry, when he gets here, we'll take care of him."

A deep growl emanated from the shadows behind the boys so deep and vicious sounding it even made the hairs on Elena's neck stand up.

"I warned you."  She said smugly.

A clawed hand shot out of the darkness next to one of the boys, catching the boy by the throat.  Vincent lifted the boy off the ground, bringing him eye to eye with him.  Vincent's deep red eyes bore into the boy's startled ones.  Elena imagined the boy would have screamed had he been able to breath.

Red darted out of the darkness behind the third boy still growling.  He leapt at the boy and bought him down in a short skid on his back, Red firmly planted on his chest, effectively pinning him to the ground.

Taking her own cue, Elena bought her foot up to solidly impact with the last boy's groin.  He fell to the ground in a boneless heap before she even had a chance to bring her gun out.

Looking down at the moaning boy by her feet she shook her head in disgust.

"They aren't the ones.  If they sent someone after Yuffie, I doubt they're still here.  We were sitting out here for ages."

Vincent kept his eyes on his victim, the boy was slowly turning blue in the grip of the metal claw.

"Which means they probably have got what they came for."

                                    ***********************************

_Comments, flames, underwear can be forwarded to the author's via AF and Mike._

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_harpoonersanon@hotmail.com_

_story is archived at Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie_


	9. Chapter Eight-The Plot Thickens

Temporary Insanity

Chapter 8

_By Anime Fearie & Acelynd_

The Plot Thickens.

********

            Reno watched as Roe made his fifth attempt at securing his staff to its place on his chocobo's saddle.  Six curses later he managed it, then went about trying to mount up.

            The spectacle reminded Reno of a drunk man who once insisted that he could dangle off the top of the Shinra building for five minutes, holding himself up by his hair.  Painful to watch and a completely stupid endeavor.  The man had been a Turk weirdly enough.

            Had been. He'd been a big guy.

            Reno finally had enough of the agonizing display and wandered off to find Tifa.  He found her up on the ridge overlooking the grass plains to the north.  She wore this look of fierce concern, her lower lip drawn up between her teeth.  It didn't take much for Reno to figure out what the problem was.

            "It's just a town Lockheart."

            Turning her gaze to him she sarcastically replied, "Try to say that with a little less emotion, please."

            Even after making up with him last night at the observatory, Tifa was still a little sore at him.

            She continued, "How would you like it if your home town was destroyed?" She paused for a moment in thought, "Actually you wouldn't care would you? I mean you destroyed a large chunk of yours yourself."

            Reno just rolled his eyes, "Are we still dwelling on Sector Seven? You killed people, we killed people, I'd say we're fairly even."

            Her eyes turned hard.  "Not even close Reno."

            For some reason she found herself easily drawn into a fight with him. And she welcomed it. He had picked a bad time to pick at her. 

            Reno let out a deep sigh and turned his sights on the same plains she had watching.  

            "I know. But you misunderstood."

            :"What?"

            "About Niblehiem. You have to just try to think about it as a town.  A town just like any other we've passed through."

            Her face softened slightly and she rubbed her eyes his with her fingertips, suddenly very weary.  "I wish it were that easy," she said sincerely.

            "Did you get much sleep?"

            The corner of her mouth tipped up slightly at his question.  "Is that faint concern I hear Reno?"

            "Of course," he smirked, "You're not much good to me if you can't fight…well actually," he amended, "you /could/ still be of use, but I promised to be good an' all.  I guess you'll just have to miss out."

            One thing she could say about Reno, he could change her mood in seconds.  Whether she wanted to laugh at him or beat him senseless.  Both were welcome, she felt comfortable either way.  It did result in taking her mind off things.  She even admired how Reno could do that.  He too had someone missing, but refused to let himself be dragged down in despair.  That, or he had amazing confidence in himself to find them.  Again she didn't mind either view on the matter.

            "Reno…" she threatened trying to sound menacing.

            "Hey, "he protested holding up his hands in mock surrender, "at least you're in a better mood now."

            "I will be even better after I hit you again."

            "Okay," he backed off, "but we have to leave soon."

            Tifa nodded and turned back to the grassy plain.  She took a deep breath and tried to remember Reno's words to her.  Tired to make herself believe them.

            "It's just a town." She whispered to herself.

*********************************

            Unfortunately there was no by-passing Niblehiem.  The mountains blocked off the north end of the continent and the only path that crossed the Nible Mountains led up from the town.  Tifa wished they had mountain chocobos.  The yellow ones could only be taken up the mountain path.

            With her and Reno were three of the Volunteers.  Reno had introduced her to a man named Roe before they had left.  He hadn't made much of an impression.  Roe's constant moaning was already beginning to grate of her strung out nerves.

            Coron, she had met yesterday.  Since then she had learned that he was high up in the command of the Volunteers, second only to Red.  He seemed to be a serious sort of man that never smiled and absolutely never made any jokes. She had begun to wonder whether the man actually had a sense of humor.  But he seemed dependable and focused on his work so Tifa could hardly complain.

            The third was Elliss. A mostly quiet guy, he seemed way too young to be a professional fighter.  She supposed though, that he wasn't probably much younger looking than herself.  Perhaps because at times she felt much older, she saw everybody else her age as younger.

Coron felt that they would reach Niblehiem way before dark, but wasn't sure if they should risk going into the mountains just before nightfall.  That meant the possibility of having to spend the night in Niblehiem. Naturally Tifa wasn't thrilled with the idea.  

Despite all this, Tifa tried to stay unemotional about the subject.  A few times she had seen Reno take a quick side glance at her, but she refused to let him see her worried.  

On the other side of Reno, she noticed Roe giving her a few quick looks as well.  It took her a while, but she remembered Roe to be the man that Reno had been talking to when she had punched him.  She figured the guy probably thought that she was some kind of lunatic. Unless, of course, Reno had explained the situation to him. The thought made her face flush with embarrassment.

She still couldn't figure out why he had gone to kiss her, and it sounded as though Reno wasn't quite sure either.  He had explained that he didn't even like her. That was fine with her, she felt the same way about him.  Still, she had to ask herself, 'Why didn't I stop him?' She could have, she knew. Would she have tried? She couldn't be sure. He hadn't exactly been nice to her, but it wasn't as if he had been nasty either. Was she really that lonely that she would have let him kiss her just to feel another's touch? For so long she had been trying to catch Cloud's attention that she had denied herself much of a life.  She had been devoted to a man that was hardly ever there for her.  That was the problem with love, she decided. It made you dependant upon another person's thoughts and feelings so much so, that you can end up forgetting the importance of your own happiness.  She had decided before embarking on this journey, that when she found Cloud she would tell him exactly how she felt.  Even if he laughed in her face, she would at least know where she stood.

There was of course on other factor that had been holding her back till now.

She knew all too well that he still thought of Aeris. Whether romantically, she didn't know. He felt for her, they all did. But he missed her more than the others seemed to. 

_If it had been me that day that had died, would Cloud think about me with such fondness?_

Lately she had been seeing less and less of him.  However, when she did see him, he made the time worthwhile. They'd go places, see things.  But always as friends.  He did tell her one night that he considered her his best friend.  It had felt good, but as more time had passed she had found herself wanting more. Because of her fears, she had never told him so. And now faced with the prospect of never seeing him again, she felt sick.

Reno gave Tifa a glance but she didn't seem to see him. He noticed that her eyes were glassy.  He turned his attention back to the path in front of them.  The group was closing in on Niblehiem now.  He thought about saying something to her to take her mind off it, but ultimately decided against it.  

One thing he used to admire about Tifa was that she wasn't one of these people who needed protection.  She stood up for herself and what she believed in, giving back as much shit as was dished out to her. He had been disappointed to find out about her constant flaws.  She depended on companionship and seemed to need to be reassured when faced with a problem.  He allowed  that emotionally, this was probably a hard time for her.  But that was just it! She let her emotions rule her judgment and guide her actions. Had she been a Turk, she would have been dead long ago. Reassurance was not his field, nor did he feel the need to provide it for her. She was a big girl.

_So why am I even thinking about it?_

Looking for a distraction from his thoughts, he turned to Roe….to find his eyes locked on Tifa.

"Don't let her looks fool you Roe, she's quite vicious."

He said these words loud enough for Tifa to easily hear them.

Roe looked away quickly, a fierce blush creeping up into his cheeks.  

Tifa seemed to be out of her daze as well.

"Only to those I find great displeasure with." She answered him gamely.

Reno loved to get to people.  Whether to piss them off, embarrass them or to be just plain annoying.  It was a hobby he could amuse himself with for hours.

"I suppose that not so subtle comment was directed at me?"

"Gee how could you tell? Is it because of your uncanny ability to get underneath people's skin with a mere look?  Tell me Reno, how do you do it?"

Even more enjoyable was the verbal slinging matches he had with Tifa.

"Well," he began with a deeply amused grin, "you get some silk bonds, whipped cream, strawberries and…"

Not being close enough to hurt him, Tifa fixed him with an evil stare.  "You know that's not quite what I asked."

He shrugged, "Just part of my charm."

Tifa raised her eyebrows in feigned surprise, "You call that charm?"

"No I call that wit."

"That's even sadder." She responded rolling her eyes.

Having her attention diverted, she had barely noticed that Nibleheim was now visible to the group.  Coron brought it up though.

"We'll need to let the chocobos rest up for a while once we get there," he stated in a clear voice, loud enough for all to hear, "But, we should have enough time to get over the Nible Mts. Before night fall.  We can camp on the plains on the other side of the range.  At least then we'll have a quick trip up the coast to Rocket Town tomorrow."

Unconsciously, Tifa let out a small sigh of relief. It was short lived though as Roe spoke up.

"Don't you think that would be dangerous?"  We'd be open to any sort of attack on the plains."

"I doubt anyone would try anything, our group is capable, they've seen that."

"I didn't necessarily mean from people."  Roe explained.

"I'd prefer we get over the range today.  Guards will be posted once we make camp, relax."

Roe nodded, but he still didn't look at all pleased. "Okay."

It was obvious from his expression that he wasn't convinced on his leader's course of action.  Tifa herself found it a little curious why Coron was so adamant to get over the mountains today.  She wasn't about to question it though, not when she agreed with him.  She didn't want to spend any extra time in Nibleheim either.

"How long will it take to go over the mountains?"  Reno asked Coron.

Tifa found herself replying before she knew what she was doing.  "About 4hrs. But I've never taken a chocobo up the trail.  We may have to walk them for most of it."

Coron looked back at Tifa questioningly.

"I used to be a guide here."

"Good.  You'll probably know the way better than I. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure on the way.  We rarely come up this far north."

Tifa didn't respond.   She merely watched the highlight of the town in the 

distance as it steadily grew closer.

                                                ************************

            Elena lay sprawled on the grass enjoying the coolness of it against her back.  Balmy sun filtered down through the trees, warming her face and hands.  It was actually the most comfortable she had been since coming to Wutai.  Her leg still hurt, one of her friends was still missing, but at least she wasn't sweating so much anymore.  They were in the park where she had been playing 'bait' the night before.  Last night the park had looked dark and foreboding, now it looked peaceful and relaxing.  Purple flowers dotted the paths, big willows lined a nearby stream and a cool wind was blowing against her flushed cheeks.  She felt she could lay here for hours.

            _Unfortunately, the peaceful atmosphere of the park doesn't effect all within its presence, _She thought as she watched Red pace by her feet.  _He should really take the time to relax a little. _

            Elena had the feeling that they should be grateful of any chance they get.

            On her chest lay something wrapped up in white tissue paper.  She and Red had gone to pick up the new suit Elena had ordered for Reno whilst Vincent had gone to see Lord Godo. He was taking instructions to Lord Godo, telling him to contact them when Yuffie returned to Wutai. It seemed increasingly unlikely that Yuffie would turn up here, but Vincent had decided not to mention that fact to her father.

            Vincent had yet to meet up with them, and so, Red paced.  He couldn't help but worry every time they were split up now.  But he knew that Vincent was the least likely to need help if the need arose.  Most likely, Yuffie's pursuers, if they had indeed been here, had left.  But Red couldn't be certain.

            Near him, Elena seemed the picture of calm as she fiddled with the string on the package.

            "So Vincent's going to tell Godo that we're leaving tomorrow?"

            Red continued to pace.  "Yes, but I believe that he wishes to leave the city tonight."

            "Would we make it to Rocket Town tonight?"

            Finally with an inward sigh Red stopped pacing and sat beside Elena in an attempt to calm himself.  "Most probably not."

"Do you think that's safe?"

            "Just as safe as anywhere."  She heard Vincent say.

            Turning her head slightly Elena spotted Vincent standing a little way away under the shade of a nearby willow.  His sudden appearances had long ago ceased to scare her and she gave him a warm smile. "There you are."

            "What did Lord Godo say?" Red asked pointedly.

            "He seems unhappy that we are leaving, but understands."  Reaching into his cloak he drew forth a large white envelope and tossed it on the grass beside Elena.  "Payment for Rude's services." He explained.

            Elena sat up, picked up the envelope and tucked it into her suit pocket. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about money for a while."

            Red looked at uncertainly.  "I doubt Reno would want Turk money spent for our cause."

            It was a valid point and had Reno been sitting here he would have attempted to strangle her for the mere thought.  But considering everything that had happened lately, she even doubted Reno would remember about the money.

            "I'm tired of walking." She complained, "We can get a boat to take us directly to the shores near Rocket Town, my treat."

            "Then we can be there by tonight." Vincent stated obviously pleased. "Thank you Elena."

            Elena knew her motives were purely selfish, but she didn't care.  She hadn't needed to travel great distances by foot for a long time.  She wasn't particularly unfit, it was more the hassle of it all that got to her.  Besides the daily temperature lately had been reaching ridiculous levels and frankly she was sick of it all.  She wanted to find Rude and he others, but she wanted to do it the quickest and least draining way possible.  Not to mention the fact that she was worried about Reno.  Just outside of Cosmo Canyon he had almost been caught.  Would he be so lucky next time?  She wasn't sure she could handle it if she lost him too.

*

            The dock was littered with boats.  Wutai had never had a harbor, but a small dock serviced the ever growing tourist trade and merchants that needed to get their burdens as close to the city as possible.

            Elena was over talking to the captain of one of the small merchant ships that sailed the area, trying to get them a ride.  Vincent watched her haggle with the man with little interest.  This was not his field.  When he had been a Turk he hadn't had to haggle over prices for transport anywhere.  Anywhere he needed to go, a Shinra transport would take him there quickly and efficiently.  He supposed that the one good thing that came to the Turks after the fall of Shinra would have been the need and the luxury of self efficiency.

            He turned his attention back to the crowd milling about the dock. The usual traders, a few tourist boats and a crowd of many.  He watched the people go about their business for a little while before his eyes came to rest on a woman standing over by one of the boatsheds across the other side of the dock.  There were a few things that drew Vincent's attention to her.  For one thing, although he wore his red cape around as usual, Vincent wore the concealing cape for a very good reason.  He noticed that most people wore light clothing to combat the heat.  This woman wore a long light brown coat that looked rather heavy and stuffy in the heat. The only reason he could think that she would wear such a thing would be because she was also trying to conceal something.  A weapon perhaps?  But many people openly wore weapons now.  The second thing was where her attention was focused.  She was looking directly at Vincent at Red.  That in itself was not and uncommon occurrence.  He and Red drew many stares from the surrounding crowds.  But those looks were fleeting and only made when passing by.  This woman was openly staring at them.  And she didn't seem to mind that Vincent was staring back.  She met his gaze unwaveringly.  Vincent tried to search his memory for some clue as to who this woman was and why she was so interested in them. This was no passing by gawker, this woman wanted him to see her and to see that she had an interest in him.  Light brown hair and…

            "The captain was agreed to take us."  Elena voice sounded suddenly beside him.  "But we have to leave now."

            The moment Elena had spoken Vincent's concentration had been broken, his attention unwittingly shifting to her.  Giving a quick curt nod, Vincent looked over toward the boat shed again.  But it was too late.  She was gone.

            Elena had moved off by now and Red had begun to follow before noticing that Vincent was not following him.

            "Vincent?  Is something wrong?"

            Annoyed with himself for losing her he gave some consideration to going after her but quickly discarded the idea.  If he left now he would miss the boat.

            Instead Vincent shook his head fractionally and started after his friend.

*************************

            Coron had given them an hour to do as they pleased.  In some ways she felt that it was too much time, and in others it was not nearly enough.

Tifa watched some children nearby as they played with a red ball in the square.  The warm sun beat down onto her face, hot as always, but for once almost pleasant mixed in with the cool breeze coming down off the mountains that loomed over the far edge of the town behind the mansion.  She sat by the well where she and Cloud had talked so many years ago, before his departure for Midgar.  She confessed that she had known so little about him back then, but things change. 

Reno had wandered off somewhere a little while ago, so she was left alone for the moment.  It was okay by her.  She didn't mind having the space to think for a minute.  Still that wasn't always a good thing. She had fleeting thoughts of going up to see her old room, but she hadn't moved.  Truthfully, she didn't want to see a new family in her home.  It was better if she left things as they were. 

            Still watching her house, she saw the door open and a little girl with long dark hair came running out.  The girl ran over to the other children and joined in with the ball game.  Tifa let her eyes fall closed and let out a long unsteady breath.

            _Way too much time, _she decided.

            Opening her eyes again she found Reno looking down at her.  It almost startled her, she had never heard his approach.

            "I thought you had gone to the bar."  She told him.

            Reno was wearing a rather odd look.  Concern maybe?  Tifa couldn't be sure, whatever it was it wasn't a look she saw on him often.  

            "I did seriously think about it, but my curiosity got the better of me. C'mon."  He grabbed Tifa's wrist, surprisingly gently, helped her up and began leading her away from the well.

            As they continued north through town, realization hit Tifa as to where he was leading her and she quickly pulled her arm out of his grip.

            "Why are we going to the mansion?" 

            Reno stopped and turned to look at her.  "I want to show you something."

            "Can't you just tell me?"

            "I thought you might like to see it for yourself."  He watched her expression closely for a few seconds before; "Fine, fine," he relented.  "I'm guessing you've been in the basement library right?"

            She nodded.

            "Well it looks as though your buddy Vince has already been through most of its contents.  But he missed something.  There's a small room off the library.  Frankly I'm surprised he missed it. /I/ knew where it was and I thought most of the higher level Turks did." He looked thoughtful for a moment but soon shook it off, "Anyway, this particular room contained Hojo's Niblehiem laboratory.  I've only seen it a few times myself and definitely not lately.  Just before the whole Sephiroth, Jenova, Centra thing erupted he had been spending a lot of time here."

            "For what? And I don't understand.  Those tubes where Zack and Cloud were…I mean wasn't the library his lab?"

            "Partly I believe, but I think he just began to run out of room in the main lab. And for what?  Neither me or Rude had any idea, but I reckon Tseng knew.  He and Heidigar often came out here and Tseng was always…I dunno, weird when he came back."

            Tifa didn't like the sound of this.  "Weird?"

            "Well,"  Reno seemed get a little uncomfortable talking about this.  Probably because it was personal Turk stuff, "he hardly talked to either of us and spent most of his time afterward drunk off his ass.  Tseng was no great drinker, in fact I can't count the amount of times he's given me punishment duty for drinking the night before a job.  I'd never seen him so shaken up."

            The look Reno had given her earlier had grown more intense.  So much so that she had to force her eyes away from him and back onto the street they were standing on.  It suddenly occurred to her that they were standing in the middle of the street talking about secret Shinra stuff.  

            "Let's sit down."  She offered nodding over to a patch of grass near the fence of the mansion.

            He nodded and they both took a seat up against the fence.  In this position she felt like she had just turned her back on a growling dog with the mansion behind her.  But she tried to not let it bother her.

            "What was happening?" Tifa asked Reno gently.

            "The latest greatest work of Professor Hojo."  Reno spat out caustically.

            Tifa had no idea that Reno had disliked the Professor.  She had figured that since they were all Shinra they were therefore on the same side.  She realized that it was a big company though and it would be weird if every person there liked each other.  In fact she felt relieved that Reno seemed to feel the same way about Hojo as she did.

            Reno continued, "He had found a use for SOLDIER rejects.  Have you ever seen the effects of prolonged mako poisoning?"

            She definitely did not like where this was going. "Yeah when Cloud…"

            Reno silenced her with a wave of his hand.  "Cloud went  for a little jaunt in the lifestream.  He had some poisoning, but his major problem was mainly due to mental stress."

            Tifa was shocked that he even knew about that.  If Shinra had known where Cloud had been, why hadn't they come after him? After all, with only her there, it wouldn't have been much of a fight.  She supposed they had bigger problems to worry about.  Sephiroth and Meteor for instance.

            He continued, "Cloud's coma was a result of floating through the lifestream for days compounded by his screwed up mind.  You're forgetting that Cloud had already been exposed to mako, the effect wasn't quite the same."

            "You're telling me that it was all in his head?"  Tifa snorted, "Give me a break."

            "I'm not saying that, though perhaps partially," he amended seeing Tifa's face, "The lifestream isn't the same. I'm talking about the kind of poisoning that a pure mako source produces.  The kind that made your hero what he is today."

            Ignoring the pick at Cloud, Tifa thought for a moment.  "The reactors?"

            He nodded. "I know you've seen what's inside the Niblehiem reactor."

            "You mean the pods?  The ones used to create Soldiers?"

            "Exactly."

            Tifa's face paled and she suddenly realized why Reno had looked so weird earlier.  "Those men that have been chasing us, surely you don't think…"

            "Normally no.  Sure there's not many people thought to have been treated with mako, but the odds of them all banding together to go after AVALANCHE seems a little slim to say the least. And if I recall, Sephiroth killed most of them off himself with the Jenova reunion.  I think the boys that have been following us are new."

            Tifa just looked at him blankly.  "But you said that Hojo's lab hadn't been disturbed.  How do you know that someone is using his work?"

            "I said your buddy Vince hasn't disturbed it.  Well not unless he's taken to killing people in his own basement."

            "What?"

            "I found a body in the lab. Can't have been dead for more than a couple of days either."

            "After Vincent left for Kalm?"

            "Most probably."

            Tifa closed her eyes and lent her head back till it was supported by the fence behind her.  "So we have a bunch of newly created SOLDIER rejects chasing us?"

            "Not exactly."  Reno looked at his feet and scowled.  "The rejects are other things entirely."

            She opened her eyes to look at him.  "What do you mean?"

            "To be honest I'm not sure myself.  Not all the data was there.  My guess is that most of it has been stolen, that's what clued me in.  That and something else. And it isn't something to be treated lightly, if these 'rejects' are what I think they are, we want to hope to the gods that they haven't had time to create them yet. So far all we've seen are the same kind of guys that Shinra had."

            "Where are they getting the Jenova samples from?"  Tifa suddenly asked.  "I mean SOLDIERS aren't just mako infused are they?  I mean Cloud had…"

            Reno watched her face carefully as her sentence tapered off.  He didn't need to say anything.  She knew.

            "They're using Cloud."  She answered for herself quietly.

            "That was my guess too. Though he never made it into SOLDIER, he still had the treatments.  And as far as I know, he may be the last one alive that had the treatment."

            Tifa didn't comment.  She had closed her eyes again, her breathing deep and even as if trying to calm herself down.

            "All of this is assumption."  Reno told her.  "Shit, I doubt if anybody has some big plan to create SOLDIERS and man-made monsters they're going to make their plan a little more complicated than something /I/ can figure out after an afternoon of vague thought.  I mean there isn't a lot to back up my ideas except a group of men with glowing eyes that have been chasing us from Kalm. But I mean if they /are/ using Cloud, who the hell went after him?  I mean without Cloud they'd just be mako infused and while that's still something…."

            Reno stopped as Tifa laid a gentle hand on his arm.  Her eyes were shiny, her face pale, but she seemed to be composed.  "You don't have to discredit yourself to make me feel better.  You're smarter than you look and I'd be surprised if you were wrong. Besides, you don't think you're wrong do you?"

            "I wasn't saying all that to make you feel better." Reno told her, "They were valid points.  I am only speculating. Why would the fuck would I bother trying to make you feel better?  Your senseless mind would keep feeling bad no matter what."

            No matter what he said, Tifa saw the truth.  The fact that he was trying had even begun to make her feel a little better.  

            "Thank you."  

            Reno ignored her.  "So all we have is a bunch of missing files, a dead man in a tweed coat and the promise of seeing something that made the leader of the Turks go back for a fifth drink. I dunno about you but I'm about ready to kill something evil and genius."

            "What did you mean before when you said; 'that and something else'?"  Tifa asked suddenly remembering.  

            "Oh that.  It was about the files that I guess were amongst the stolen.  Well they weren't there at any rate.  All of the SOLDIER files including Cloud's, Vincent Valentine, Red XIII and….a couple of others." He finished vaguely. 

*******************

_Notes: well well well. Despite everything they seem to be getting along okay. Hmmm I wonder how long that will last Teehee. Neway, biggest apologies for the wait on this chapter. This was initially going to be longer. Hence the lateness.  In fact in had to be cut almost in half when I realized how long.  The good news being that chapter nine is not too far away.  Hopefully that will make up for it.  I just hope that people are still reading after the little break.  We only had two of us working on this one so it kind of fell flat for a while.  Oh well, back into it now so never fear._

_This sotry can be found at Neo Midgar on the 70th Floor Office_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie_

_Comments & flames can be directed at _

_anime_fearie@excite.com_


	10. Chapter Nine-And Then There Were Four

Temporary Insanity.

Chapter 9 

By Anime Fearie & Acelynd

And Then There Were Four.

It was midday, and it was hot.

            Elena sat under the shade of a tree out near the old rocket site.  The once scorched grass seemed to be back in full force making the scene look less like a scarred battlefield. 

            She had wanted to get away from the others for a while. Vincent and Red were busy plotting their next course of action.  She knew her own input might count and that she /ought/ to be there, but it wasn't as if they'd listen to her anyway.

            They had reached Rocket Town late last night and immediately had set out for Cid's house.  They had been greeted by Shera's  worried face and no more information than they'd had on Cid's whereabouts before they had gotten here. Nothing bar a direction that Cid had taken the Tiny Bronco in. East. Not much to go on, despite Vincent's assurances to Shera.

            So she had given up the stuffy house in favour of the outdoors.  From her position the town was merely rooftops.  She was well aware that sitting here was leaving herself open to any Soldiers that might be around, but she didn't much care. If the town was out of sight, as least for an hour or two, and therefore, so were her worries.

            As time progressed and the sun shifted positions, the glare beat down on her making her uncomfortable after the cooling shade from before. She sat there for a while longer before deciding to move her position.  Before she had a chance to, a shadow fell over the ground next to her.  Looking up at the cause of the shadow, her eyes began to water. She didn't dare look away though, not without knowing who the person was.

            The figure was standing in the glare of the sun, mounted on a chocobo. Squinting up at the new arrival, Elena's hand unconsciously started toward her gun.  She watched the figure, who was nothing more than a black shape against the sun, lean forward in the saddle and tip the brim of an imaginary hat.  In the best cowboy drawl he could muster, the figure said;

            "Need a ride little lady?"

            Elena's hand stopped moving. "Reno?"

            Reno dismounted and crossed to stand where she could see him clearly. "The one and only."

            Elena shook her head, "Damn Reno you frightened me! Can't you greet anyone normally?"

            He sat down beside her under the tree and grinned. "You know I have a flair for the dramatic."

            Elena crawled around behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

            "Look who's talking." He pointed out.

            "I was worried." She conceded.

            Elena's display of affection was a little disturbing. He never knew her to get especially cuddly with anyone.

            "I can see that but, ack!" He disengaged her arms from around him, Elena just smiling at his reaction.

            "So where is your little travelling buddy? Dead by now I assume. At your hand of course. Death by irritation." Elena joked.

            "She's back at Cid's house with the others. That stupid cat dog thing told me you'd wandered off some time ago. Alone." He said in a slightly disapproving tone.

            "I can take care of myself," She told him, "besides I get the feeling I'm not exactly part of the club here."

            Reno nodded in understanding. "I copped a death stare or two myself."

            "At least you were with Tifa," Elena began sourly, "She seems nicer than the rest."

            Unconsciously Reno flexed his jaw. "I'm not so sure. She has a nasty habit of hitting me."

            "What did you do?" Elena asked getting back into joke mode, "Try an' kiss her?" 

            Elena laughed at her joke.

            Reno didn't.

            "What?!"

**

            "It is good to see that you made it unharmed." Red told her sincerely. "I had begun to worry after you were attacked near the Canyon."

            Tifa smiled warmly at him. "Thanks to you. If the Volunteers hadn't shown up, we'd have been caught easily."

            Red gave her a close look at her from across the table they were seated at in Shera's kitchen. The big cat seated awkwardly on one of the small kitchen seats in order to see his companions clearly. Tifa had to stop herself from sniggering at the sight. The effort was made easier by the uneasy look he was giving her. He had obviously caught the word 'we'. "How was Reno? Did he bother you?"

            Tifa shrugged as casually as she could. "Not really." She answered vaguely.

            Anxious to get off the subject off her travelling companion, Tifa went ahead and filled her friends in on her findings since she last talked to them.

            When she was done, Vincent nodded, "I knew Hojo had another lab there, though I do not remember exactly where.  When I was a Turk I was not allowed into the library while he was working."

            "Well Reno knew, and he has a fair idea of what stuff is missing and perhaps why."

            Red looked skeptical.  "Sounds very convenient."

            Vincent turned to Red and lifted a questioning eyebrow in the beast's direction. "I was under the assumption that you trusted them."

            "Elena seemed sincerely depressed after learning about what had happened to Rude. Reno is another matter."

            "He would not work without all the Turks involvement." Vincent put in.

            "I don't buy it." Tifa said, "Back in Kalm, Elena had to convince Reno to help. This seems a little too far fetched.  There's no good reason he would go to all this trouble."

            Tifa was actually a little taken back. One small little comment about Reno knowing more than they did and suddenly Red was talking about him like he was the enemy.

            "Revenge?" Red offered.

            "Reno was alone with me for days. Why didn't he just kill me?"

            "It would make him a likely suspect." Red countered.

            "I doubt it." Vincent interrupted. "If Reno wanted revenge, he would have not waited so long. I doubt this opportunity to take it ever mattered much to him. He could have kidnapped Tifa and blamed it on anyone. While he isn't totally with us, I very much doubt he is against us either."

            "Agreed." Tifa said nodding. "It isn't his style. He'd rather just shoot us rather than this elaborate scheme."

            Red sighed. "I know. I just wanted to make sure on any possibility."

**

            "Please tell me that I didn't hear that right."

            "I didn't mean to." Reno protested uncomfortably. "You know how I act on impulse."

            "And insanity." Elena added.

            "That too." He agreed.

            Elena sat there in thought for a moment before speaking again. "She kick your ass?"

            "Pretty much." Reno then brightened a little.  "But of course she just couldn't stay mad at the for long."

            "Uh-huh. You wouldn't just be trying to talk your way out of an explanation would you with jokes."

            "Perhaps. You wouldn't be trying to read too much into such a innocent little incident would you?"

            "Perhaps," she grinned. "I think I have an idea."

            "Oh please do share."

            "Reno," She began, "work has kept you busy for two weeks or more. You're horny. That's all. Tifa just happened to be female and alone with you at the wrong time."

            He considered this.  "I would imagine that I would have better taste even in desperation."

            Elena laughed. "Please! I saw the last thing to leave your apartment Reno. She was a lot worse than Tifa."

            "She seemed okay the night before." Reno protested weakly.

            "Anything would seem alright when you can't see your hand in front of you face."

            "That explains it then." He said after only a moment of thought. "Desperation."

            "Well, you better get over it, 'cause we still have to stick with her."

            Reno gave her an evil grin, "Volunteering to help?"

            Elena felt her face go red and she unconsciously shifted away from him a little. "Um….no. I meant perhaps a cold shower."

            Reno rolled his eyes, "You're so boring El."

            "Maybe I just prefer not to be a desperation kick." She replied haughtily.

            Her threw her a sideways glance, "No woman is just a means to an end. I always treat them with the upmost care."

            "Till the morning that is and you've sobered up. Reno don't give me that shit. Every woman is a means to an end with you.  And it's precisely that reason that you haven't had a girlfriend in all the time I've known you."

            "I like variety."

            "You like no commitment."

            Reno lifted a single eyebrow at her and gave her an odd look.  "Why are we even discussing this? Are you telling me I should go back into that house and profess my un-dying love or something? 'Cause if you are I'd rather go and be sick now. I have no intention of pursuing her. I'm not /that/ insane or desperate."

            Something caught Elena's eye behind Reno. Tifa was striding over toward them from the direction of the town. "Well," Elena began, "you might want to keep those thoughts to yourself for the moment because here comes the object of your desperation."

            Reno only had a few seconds to scowl at Elena before Tifa joined them.

            "Hi Elena." She greeted stopping by them underneath the tree.

            Elena smiled, she couldn't help it after what Reno had just told her. "Hello Tifa."

            "Where's our other two heroes?" Reno asked.

            Giving Reno her best unimpressed look, she answered, "Over talking to Coron and the others. Red wants them to carry on with us."

            "I guess that makes the odds better." Elena said a little relieved at the news.

            "Where to?" Reno asked.

            Tifa sighed, "We're not sure. Shera saw Cid head east. But Vincent wants to go back the Nibleheim to look at the lab."

            "Don't tell me we have to split up again?" Reno groaned.

            Tifa put her hands on her hips, understandably annoyed by Reno's tone. "Sick of me already?"

            "Absolutely." Reno replied immediately.

            "Nobody is forcing you to stay."

            "On the contrary. You may remember those rather nasty looking guys down by the river. Think they'll back off if I just decide to leave?"

            "Reno, cut it out." Elena cut in, "You're being obnoxious."

            "And with good reason." He spat back. "We wouldn't even be in this mess if Lockheart here hadn't dragged us into finding her precious Cloud." 

            "You don't know that." She soothed.

            "Yes I do. Rude went missing just after me and Lockheart left Kalm. Why would these guys have reason otherwise. Obviously Avalanche would seem a threat to any wacko with the slightest mako, planet endangering thought in their heads.  But the Turks? The Turks were on the side of the latest wacko. If anything we would have seemed more of a  likely  ally than enemy."

            "Finished?" Tifa asked softly.

            "Not remotely," Reno answered crossly, getting up onto his feet to face her fully while speaking, "Rude is missing and we are being hunted just the same as Avalanche. You can't just tell us to go because I'm starting to get on your nerves.  And don't think I don't know that's what you mean every time you tell me that I'm not needed here and I can go. We're only here because of you."

            Ending his rant, Reno turned and stalked off.

            Elena felt obligated to follow but realized it might be better to wait for him to cool off. He was never good in these moods.  Instead she turned her gaze up to Tifa who stood there routed to the spot, a far away look in her eyes.

            "It's true isn't it?" She muttered. "I got you into this."

            Elena got up to stand next to her. "Reno doesn't know that for sure. He's just venting some steam."

            "Is he always like that?"

            "He's just worried." Elena soothed.

            "I know. But he's not alone."

***

            Reno had made it back into town, but didn't stop there. He kept walking. Past all the stores and the Inn, past Cid's house.  Roe looked up in time to see the irate Turk stride past.

            "Reno!"

            Reno looked around to the source of the voice. Roe was walking over to him. Raising his hand to stop the other man from joining him, he continued walking.

            Finally he made it out onto the plains just south of the town. And there he stopped. He stood in amongst the waist high grass that grew so thickly around the town, eyes closed, breathing deeply, attempting to calm himself down.

            It was unlike him for sudden outbursts like that. He could usually put up with the most annoying and shitty situations with nothing more dramatic that a muttered oath and an inappropriate joke. But he didn't regret it. He was right. This trip had been nothing but a pain in the ass since it had begun. The one time he did something ever remotely noble and he got screwed.  He hadn't really given the predicament much thought till now. No serious thought at any rate. Not regarding his own part and the part of his co-workers. 

And the situation sucked!

He had lost all that he was carrying down by the river. Money, his gun and his clothes.  Apparently even his sanity. He had even lost a person before that to these freaks. If not for Tifa, they'd all be back in Junon, drunk and counting their money. It was true though, he couldn't just back out now.

Splitting up was a bad idea as well. It would make them easy targets. Though perhaps he and Elena might fare better on their own. They were professionals, they would be harder to catch surely.

Reno sighed in frustration and swatted at an insect by his face.

He just wanted to get his buddy back and get back to Junon.

A slight sound off to his left drew his attention immediately. Peering through the long grass, he saw nothing.  It could have just been an animal, but he took his nightstick off his belt anyway and held it tightly.

A second sound somewhere behind him made him spin around. Standing about thirty feet behind him was a man with long dark hair and a rather nasty looking sword. For a few seconds they just stood there and stared at each other.  Reno gauging different alternatives of attack. The other just silently and patiently waiting.

Reno didn't see that till it was too late though. He caught the sound of movement off to his right side, the first sound that had alerted him.  Almost immediately he knew what was happening. He was being distracted.

"Fuck,"

Wildly he discharged a bolt at the new threat narrowly missing him. The sound of a gun shot rang out a split second later.  Pain flared up his side and he slumped to the ground unconscious. 

***

Elena and Tifa found the Volunteers grouped near Cid's house, talking to Red and Vincent.

"I should probably go and talk to Reno." Elena told her as they neared the group. Stopping she looked around for a moment.  "If I can find him."

"Hang on." Tifa led them up to a man on the edge of the group. "Roe?"

Roe, seemingly a little nervous in Tifa's presence answered eventually, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Reno?"

Roe pointed to the direction he's seen him go.  The road out of town. "He went down that way."

"Thank…"

She was interrupted by the noise of a small blast of electric light from the direction that Roe  was pointing in. Orange light flared as the bolt hit the grass, catching it on fire.

Without thinking, Elena and Tifa took off in the same direction.

*

Her leg ached as she ran toward the edge of town. No matter her desperation to get out onto the field she could feel it slowing her down. She felt as if she had almost slowed to a jog the way she was moving. Tifa pulled ahead of her easily, her long brown hair streaming out behind her as she raced on ahead. Elena never thought yelling for the other woman to slow down. She wanted Tifa to get there as fast as possible as much as Tifa seemed to want to. 

Ahead of the other woman she could see the heavy black plumes of smoke rise from the fields ahead. One thin stream of flame running horizontally to the town. It could have been caused by anything really.  But that thin stream on it's own really only suggested one thing to her.  Materia didn't cause anything like that. A blast of electricity from Reno's nightstick was the more likely cause, and one he wouldn't risk in the dry waist high grasslands without good cause.

They broke out of the town limits and plunged into the grass. Smoke invaded her nostrils making breathing that much harder.  Pushing through the grass made the going slower too, but it didn't take her too long to catch up to where Tifa had pulled up short. The other woman was breathing hard, eyes focussed on something laying at her feet. The grass off to their left burned and crackled as more of the dry grass caught. Behind her she could hear numerous shouts of people from the town. Most yelling about the fire and getting water to put it out. But it was easy to ignore once she caught sight of what Tifa was looking at. Laying in the grass by her feet was a long slim black rod amidst a small trampled down section of grass. Elena bent down to pick it up in her right hand feeling an odd wetness on her hand as she touched it. Straightening and switching it to her other hand, she saw that her right was stained with a few smears of red.

Reno's nightstick. And it had blood on it.

Tifa was watching her with a tense look, but remained silent. Elena refused to stay so calm. Raising her head, she scanned the fields hastily, clutching the black rod in a tight white knuckled grip.

"Reno!" She yelled, her voice carrying easily across the plain. "Reno!"

She half expected something in the grass to rustle slightly before she heard his voice, swearing and telling her not to yell. But the voice never came. The only sounds she heard were her and Tifa's combined heavy breathing and the noises of the townsmen behind her rallying to put the fire out. Reno was nowhere to be seen.

"Reno!"

Tifa merely bowed her head and closed her eyes.

***

_Notes: Very much realising how small this chapter was after you had to wait so long for it. But this is where it was meant to finish. Ohhh you gotta love tension. Chapter 10 will be quicker. I give you my word this time. We're getting into the home stretch soon, pretty much halfway through now._

_Comments, questions and suggestions can be forwarded to AF_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_or Ace_

_acelynd@excite.com_

_Chapters are stored at Neo Midgar on the 70th Floor_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie/_


	11. Chapter Ten-Back To Nibleheim

Temporary Insanity

**Chapter 10**

By AF, Mikey & Ace Back To Nibleheim. 

            Elena was seated at the kitchen table nursing a cup of steaming tea. She didn't feel like drinking it though. But Shera had insisted that she needed it and it helped to have something to hold onto and concentrate on rather than letting her thoughts fly with all sorts of possibilities. Across from her, Tifa sat in a similar pose, chewing on her lower lip, in obvious deep thought. She wasn't sure if Tifa looked angry, sad or glad at what had happened. Merely tense. Vincent and Red were locked in conversation about the situation. Not secretly. They talked so all could hear them, but Elena found it increasingly hard to tune in.

            She had found comfort in the fact that she was back with Reno. Rude was missing, but she knew that Reno would find him. She didn't know how or when. But Reno's own confidence in himself, though sometimes annoying, gave her the feeling that he could get anything he wanted once he set his mind to it. And usually it worked. She had relied on the idea that he could somehow fix everything. Bring Rude back, help the rest of Avalanche find their crew. Though the last Reno, (after his talk with Tifa) would have most likely done by accident while trying to find Rude. 

            With someone else there with you, someone you knew and trusted, the situation never seemed as hopeless as it looked. She had now lost both of her best friends and she didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do about it. Assuming they were both still alive of course. She didn't have Rude's cold logic, and she didn't have Reno's inspiring self confidence. She was just herself. And she felt wretchedly lost.

            They had combed the grass for any signs of Reno. All they had turned up was a bit of trampled down grass and Reno's nightstick. She hated to admit it, but the situation looked bleak.

            Shera, who had been making rounds at the table, filling cups with tea and making sure everybody had everything they wanted, stopped by Elena and looked down at her with a sympathetic smile. "I know that look."

            "Huh?" Elena asked, broken away from her thoughts.

            Shera sat down in the vacant seat beside her. "You mustn't give up hope. You have to tell yourself that."

            Elena grit her teeth to stop the angry retort she knew would spring up. "Deluding myself won't help." She ground out in even tones.

            Shera frowned at her. "Are you telling me I should give up on Cid?"

            "Perhaps."

            "Elena!" Tifa exclaimed, shocked.

            Shera held up her hand to quiet Tifa. "It's alright dear, she's not upsetting me." She turned her attention back to Elena. "Things have gotten bad before, but Avalanche has beaten it. I have faith in that."

            "Yeah for Avalanche." Elena spat back, now unable to control her fury. She knew it wasn't fair. She had no right to be taking it out on Shera. But it didn't help any. "But what do these people care about my friends? So what if we were helping them? You can't seriously tell me that if it came down to it, they would risk their lives for a pair of Turks!" It was much the same rant that Reno had gone on about earlier. She hadn't seen the truth of it till now.

            "Turks?" Shera asked confused.

            Vincent and Red had stopped talking and were watching Elena with infuriatingly calm expressions.

            "We wouldn't leave them behind." Tifa assured.

            "Not if they were conveniently locked up with the others. What if they aren't? Would you risk your lives to save them and them alone once you have your own people back?"

            Vincent and Red just continued to watch her. It was all the answer she needed. Deep down she hadn't really expected them to agree with what she said. She had been hoping that they would hear her out then assure her otherwise. As much as she hated to admit it, they were all she had now. She needed them as much as Tifa had needed the help of the Turks back in Kalm. For them to justify her tirade broke that last little sliver of hope she had.

            "I thought not." She lied angrily. She stood up, knocking her chair out behind her and stormed out of the room.

Tifa stood up, intent on following. "You guys could have said something."

"Why give her false hope?" Vincent questioned. "It would only pain her more in the end."

"So you are saying it's pointless?" Tifa asked a tad more quietly.

"I believe Avalanche has been taken for a reason. The Turks merely got in the way."

The look on her face told them she did not like where this was going. "You think Reno is dead?"

Vincent looked reluctant to answer at first but Tifa gazed at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. "Yes. I do."

*

Tifa found Elena sitting on the porch, staring out at the town. Without turning her head to acknowledge Tifa's presence, she spoke; "Vincent thinks they're dead, doesn't he?" The voice was hardly the same as the angry tones she had used earlier. Softer, more withdrawn.

Tifa sat down beside her. "Vincent's wrong."

This time Elena did look at her. The vehemence behind the simple statement had obviously caught her ear. "How do you know?"

"I just do." Tifa answered vaguely. "Besides, if you're going to simply kill someone, why take their body?"

"Destroy the evidence?" Elena offered weakly.

Tifa shook her head. "No. I don't think these people are worried about getting caught. Everybody is alive. I know it." The conviction in her own voice was startling. Even more so that she really did believe it.

Elena smiled a little. "He got to you didn't he?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Reno." Elena answered obviously. "He has that effect on people. Unpredictable, to the extreme. Half the time most people don't know whether he's their ally or their death. Capable at both and easily seen as both. Hero or complete and utter bastard. I remember that by the end of the first day I'd met him I fantasized about shooting the obnoxious bastard. Sometimes I still want to shoot him. But I'd miss him too much if that makes any sense."

Tifa smiled ruefully. "I guess it kinda does."

"Rude's the same. Though not obnoxious or unpredictable like Reno. Methodical, logical and extremely detached sometimes. On the whole easier to get along with, but that only cause he doesn't talk back to you half the time. Almost as annoying. You just don't know whether you want to hug them or strangle them half the time."

"You'll get your chance at both."

Elena sighed heavily. "I hope so."

********

            He felt a sharp sting on his cheek. Then nothing. A few seconds passed, then it happened again. Groaning, he tried to move. Pain flared up his side so he decided not to move after all. He was quite happy to stay unconscious, in a blissful unawareness where pain only existed on the edges of his consciousness and not totally felt. Consciousness bought pain and memories with it. But  staying unaware was not going to happen. A little voice in his head was pleading with him to slip back into bliss, but some annoying demon wouldn't let him. The third slap made him open his eyes slightly and the pain flooded along with it.

            "Sleeping beauty awakens." A voice to his left proclaimed in deep gruff tones.

            "He's awake?" A different, slightly more distant voice asked.

            "Yup."

            He groaned again at the sound of the voices. It sounded way too loud. "Why's the room moving?"

            The person off to his left sniggered.

            His vision was blurred and he couldn't manage to open his eyes wide enough to focus, but he figured he must be in the back of a truck from the way it was jolting. He tried to sit up, but he found both his hands bound behind his back. Groggy and hazy didn't even begin to describe it. The man beside him watched his eyes roll back in his head.

            "Good stuff eh?"

            "What did you give me?" He almost slurred.

            "This 'n' that. Nice no?"

            "I feel like I've spent the past half an hour chewing a sheep."

            The man sniggered again. "Heh, aren't you a funny bastard."

            "Not really. It's a thing called wit, ever heard of it?"

            The man immediately stopped grinning. "Bet you won't have such a smart mouth once we're done with you."

            "Torley, stop it." The newer, more distant voice spoke up.

            "Kye, I…"

            Kye fixed him with a stare. "We woke him up for a reason other than you to play the bad guy."

            "Yes Sir." Torley muttered.

            He could see a little clearer now. Torley, a rugged looking guy with short hair the color of mud  left his side to slide onto an opposite bench where he could glare at his captive to his heart's content. While Kye, the obvious leader of the group, made his way over using the covered metal supports above him to keep himself upright against the jostling truck bed. They were definitely in a truck. One like the Shinra army used to use in fact with a covered canopy. A troop carrier. And this one did in fact carry a troop. There must have been five of them in all, all looking at him as if he were some nuisance insect that needed swatting. 

            Kye spoke up again, "As much as I'd like to go back and boast that we managed to capture the leader of the Turks, we have bigger fish to fry. I have the authority from my employer to offer you a deal."

            No big surprises there, but Reno was not about to let the man get away with calling the Turks nothing. Well at least not without a fierce scowl anyway. He didn't feel quite up to anything more.

            "Lemme guess, you want me to tell you where AVALANCHE are and where they are going. Why, you know where they are."

            "By the time we get enough men together, they will have moved on. Besides, a meeting would be more convenient if we were able to state the 'where'."

            An ambush. Great. "And why would I help you?"

            "You and your comrades are free to go. We will release you and your co-worker who we hold. The third of your number will not be bothered. All we want is AVALANCHE."

            "Why?"

            "Now now, I'm not about to divulge that information to you. You'll be told what you need to know."

            Reno shifted his weight slightly so his head wasn't in such a painful angle. "And if I refuse, I guess you'll just kill me right?"

            "Not exactly. I'm sure we could find a use for you." Reno didn't like the grin that accompanied that.

            "Why do you think I even know where they're heading next?"

            Kye tossed Reno something that landed heavily in his lap causing a soft grunt, and nodded to Torley. Torley roughly pulled Reno away from the canvas wall and untied his hands, motioning for Reno to pick up the PHS in his lap.

            "Tell her that you escaped and want to meet up with them."

            No guessing who 'her' was.  Elena was the only one of the group that carried a PHS. Reno picked up the device.

            "Do we have a deal?"

            Reno could only nod and dial. Elena picked up after the third ring.

            "Hello?" She sounded confused and so she should. The only people that called her directly was usually one of the other Turks.

            "Hello?"

            Again he didn't answer. The drugs he had been given were making his brain do back flips inside his skull, but he wasn't stupid. He doubted that either of the men around him could hear if someone was on the line over the roar of the truck's engine. He needed time to think, time to assess the situation before he agreed to doing anything for these guys. 

            "Who is this?"

            Leaving the phone on long enough as though it had simply rung out, Reno switched it off.

            "No answer." He lied.

            Kye gave him a penetrating look and Reno merely shrugged. "Guess she has other things on her mind."

            Snatching back the PHS, Kye did something Reno had hoped not to see the man do again. He grinned.

            "Guess that means I will get to take you back then."

***

            "Who was that?" Tifa asked. 

            Elena looked at the PHS in her hand with a puzzled expression. "I don't know. The person on the other end didn't talk."

            They were traveling across the plains toward Nibleheim. Vincent had wanted to get a good look at Hojo's lab before going anywhere else. The Volunteers were still with them, so they had the fortune of not having to walk. Though, Tifa and Elena had to double up, it made the journey undeniably easier.

            "Who knows the number?"

            "Clients and of course Rude and Reno."

            "Could it have been one of them?"

            Elena shook her head but didn't look certain. "There's no way to tell."

            Tifa compressed her lips and sat back from the woman sitting in front of her. She couldn't deny that she had hoped it was some good news. Good news would be a welcome change about now for her. Going back to Nibleheim could've been the latest, but not the only, reason for that.

            The decision to go back to Nibleheim was fueled by the belief that the people responsible for their friends disappearances were most likely responsible for the death in the mansions basement. The missing files also seemed an intriguing development. Vincent had to wonder how Reno knew that the lab was even there to begin with. Also the fact that Reno even knew enough about it to comment on missing files at all. Needless to say, Vincent had not known, even though it was most likely the place where he himself might have been worked upon. At the time though, Vincent could only assume he was still in Nibleheim, only recognizing the library for the most part. With the drugs Hojo had given him, he could've been taken anywhere and he would not have known the difference. It didn't surprise him to hear about the hidden lab, it just hadn't occurred to Vincent to look for it in the mansion. He wasn't sure whether he was anxious at all to find the lab. Assuming of course that they could find it. Reno only found it due to prior knowledge. Without him they would have to rely on Vincent's knowledge of the layout of the mansion. Looking over at Tifa and Elena, he felt that trying to locate the lab was the least of their worries. He knew that neither of them were too happy with the idea of backtracking to Nibleheim.

Clear of the mountains, the shape of the Shinra Mansion began to take form.

            "Back again." Tifa muttered. 

            Before, when Reno had tried to drag her into the mansion, Tifa had refused. Now though it seemed like she had no choice. And this time they would be spending the night here. It was where Vincent was mainly living nowadays,  why was she suddenly afraid to go back there?

            They dismounted and began up the stairs toward the main doors. Unconsciously, Tifa found herself lagging behind the rest of the group. Slowly they began to file into the foyer and Tifa was pleasantly surprised to see that Vincent had tidied the place up a bit. No cobwebs or dust. New carpets and paint. Even the lights worked, casting a warm glow throughout the entire room. The house looked as though a rich family should be raising their little heirs in such a place. It was obvious that from the looks on her friend's faces that their thoughts mirrored her own.

            "Wow," Elena breathed from next to Tifa, casting a wide-eyed gaze over the front room of the house.

            Ignoring the praise, Vincent quickly made his way toward the room that contained the hidden stairwell to the basement level. Tifa had guessed Vincent would go straight toward the basement and waste no time for rest and recuperation. She wasn't about to complain either. The quicker they got started…

            "See if you can't find out who has been seen around the mansion lately," Red advised the Volunteers.

            "Yes Nanaki." Came Coron's immediately reply. He and the other Volunteers left the mansion while the others made to follow after Vincent.

***

            From the amount of drugs they were giving him, trying to keep his mind on where they were going was next to impossible. His world was fuzzy and disorientating and anything he tried to focus on or memorize became distorted or totally forgotten five minutes later. Slipping in and out of consciousness, he was hauled from one place to another in a dream state. Hours must've passed before he felt the effects of the drug wearing off. Not that he felt like broadcasting the fact. He still had enough brain cells working to realize that the moment his captors knew he was sobering they'd shoot him up with more stuff. So he lay there, looking comatose and tried to concentrate. He knew, now, that somewhere along the line they had boarded a chopper. Reno could hear the pounding of the blades somewhere above him. It wasn't reassuring knowledge. If they were in the air, they could be anywhere by now. Reno himself knew how to fly a helicopter, he had bugged Tseng for weeks to give him lessons. But even if he could somehow gain control of the chopper, he wasn't in much of a condition to fly it. Besides, he was curious as to where they were going. He thought it would be odd for them not to take him to wherever Rude and the others were. He was just as interested in finding answers as escaping. The latter could wait till later. For now he'd wing it and go see their little hero zoo and hopefully squeeze some information out of his captors.

            All too soon the chopper began its decent. He was still more groggy that he would have liked, and focusing on his surroundings was a major chore. From the angle of light hitting him through the chopper's windows he guessed it was late afternoon, but still light at least. As the chopper continued down though, they were plunged into a murkier light. Much darker than the previous and too sudden to be natural. Curious, he chanced opening his eyes more to see out of the window.

            "He's awake!" He heard Torley yell.

            "Shit." He heard Kye mutter. After some shuffling, Reno was hauled into a sitting position and his sleeve rolled up. "Hold him."

            From this new position, Reno had a better view out of the window. No lights lit up the darkness around him, but the lights from the chopper cast a harsh glare into the semi-night. It wasn't much, but enough for him to recognize some of his surroundings. Enough of his surroundings. Reno let out a groan.

            He felt a pinch in his right arm just before the world became fuzzy again.

**********

            The rest of the day had passed slowly. Devoted to finding the hidden lab, they had spent most of the day searching every square inch of the basement with no obvious luck. The sun was beginning to set before Vincent suggested a break.         

            Entering the library, Red found Elena searching through one of the bookcases that lined the walls. 

            "Think of something?" He asked curiously.

            Startled, Elena spun around to face him. Realizing who it was she let out a deep calming breath and turned back toward the bookcase and resumed rummaging. 

            "Reno once mentioned something about the layout of the mansion the last time we were here. Something about why they bothered building some of it away from the main building, and why not just underneath it."

            "So…"

            "So we know that that way," She said jerking a thumb over her shoulder, "the main section of the house lies. If there were a door around here that led away from the house it would have the be somewhere along his wall."

            "I would say that would be a fair summation." Red agreed.

            Elena continued, pulling books out of the bookcase, "Besides, it looks as though Vincent has gone through most of the library. The only place seemingly unsorted was this bookcase. But it does look like a few of the books here have been recently disturbed." As she finished talking, she pulled a large green book off the shelf revealing a small brass lever. Hesitating for only a second, Elena depressed the lever. For a moment the walls groaned and creaked before a section of the bookcase swung inwards.

            "How is it that we found no sign that Reno came through here?" Red asked a tad nervously.

            Stepping into the room and snapping on the light switch, Elena answered, "Reno would've made certain to cover any sign he'd been here. Whether by reflex of being somewhere he knows he isn't supposed to be or…"She stopped as the room was illuminated, "or of alerting the wrong people he'd been here and ending up like that." She finished clamping a hand firmly over her mouth and nose.

            "You found it." They heard Vincent's voice behind them.

            "We found something alright." 

            The body lay in a pool of dry blood, the skin unhealthy shades of blue and yellow. The lab looked as though a tornado had passed through it. Paper's were strewn about in a blanket covering the floor. In the center of the room was what looked like stainless steel operating table. Against the far wall ran a long steel bench filled with broken glass of beakers and other assorted equipment. Three tall round tubes dominated the far left of the room. Two were empty, the third was filled with a murky liquid that had turned opaque with time. Thankfully. It would be naive to think it was unoccupied even after all this time. 

Red noticed Vincent cringe visibly as he lay eyes on the room's centerpiece. Elena was bent over inspecting the body still clad in a white lab coat.

"His throat's been cut." She announced.

"What /is/ this place?" Tifa asked slightly nauseated from the back of the group.

"Hell." Vincent stated simply.

****************************************

Notes: I know it wasn't long. We had to edit out some scenes we felt were boring and not necessary, and wanted a fresh start for chapter 11. Chapter 11 will begin to see some more plot come out and let you all know who's who and what's happening so don't fret too much. 

_Stayed tuned_

_anime_fearie@excite.com_

_acelynd@excite.com_

_harpoonseranon@hotmail.com_

_Temporary Insanity is archived on the 70th Floor at Neo Midgar_

_http://www.geocities.com/anime_fearie/_


End file.
